


Coffee & Sugar

by SweetLittleDarling



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Peter Parker, College Student Peter Parker, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Innocent Peter, M/M, Peter Parker is Eighteen, Precious Peter Parker, Sex, Shy Peter Parker, Slow Burn, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Top Tony Stark, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLittleDarling/pseuds/SweetLittleDarling
Summary: When Peter Parker got into NYU he imagined long nights studying in the library and bad takeout food. Instead he's working a dead end job and drowning in a mountain of debt. His old high school bully Flash gives him a business card to a secret sugar baby agency. Steve Rogers, the owner of The Captain doesn't think doe eyed Peter has what it takes to be a sugar baby. Steve gives him a chance, thinking that the kid won't last the night, he sets him up with his most difficult client: Tony Stark.Peter is going to kill Flash for letting him think that this was a good idea.





	1. Help Wanted

1.Help Wanted

Every bone in eighteen-year-old Peter Parker’s body hurt, he just wanted to crawl into his tiny bed in the apartment that he shared with his high school buddy, Ned and go to sleep. _You have a physics midterm tomorrow, idiot,_ Peter scolded himself. He didn’t have time to sleep, especially when his midterm was at his dreaded 8am class that Ned had convinced him that he should sign up for.

Peter had just finished his grueling eight-hour shift at a Chinese restaurant in Queens and then he had to take the subway back to the city. Peter was working and going to school full time and Peter was sure that it would eventually kill him. He had known that it was going to be hard to go to school and work full, but he hadn’t known it was going to be so damn difficult.

NYU wasn’t as expensive as other schools, but for Peter who had been raised solely by Aunt May’s income after Ben had died it was still pretty damn expensive. Aunt May had offered to pay for school, but he had refused. Aunt May already had enough on her plate paying for her own apartment, not to mention that she was heading towards retirement and Peter didn’t want to burden her.

So far he had managed to use his crappy job to pay for rent and bad takeout food and he had taken loans for school. Peter winced when he thought about his school loans. He was barely in his first semester of school and he was already $40, 000 into debt. He didn’t even want to think about what that number would be once he reached his senior year especially when he didn’t even know what he wanted to major in.

He opened the door to his apartment and smelled leftover pizza. His stomach flipped, he and Ned had been eating pizza for the past three days. Ned was playing video games and he took off his earbuds when he saw Peter. “Hi, buddy.”

“Hi, Ned.” Peter felt exhausted as he sat down on the couch. He wished that he could have something to eat other than pizza. At the rate that he was going he was going to gain the dreaded Freshman fifteen before his freshman year ended.

“Hi, buddy. Wow, you look beat. There is some leftover pizza in the fridge if you want some.” Peter shook his head. “Want to play with me?”

Peter sighed. “Believe me, Ned. I want to, but I have my physic’s midterm tomorrow morning. Night.”

* * *

 

“. . .Parker. Mr. Parker. Am I interrupting your beauty sleep?”

Peter’s eyes shot wide opened and he could feel that a bit of drool had escaped from his mouth. He sat up and he could hear his entire 8am Physics’ lecture class snickering. Peter reddened, and he realized that he had fallen asleep during his exam.

He had barely finished the third question when he had decided to lay his head down for just one second. Apparently, he had fallen asleep for twenty minutes. Professor Bay was looking at him coldly. “Perhaps you shouldn’t have come to take the exam and you should have stayed home since you are so tired.”

“No, I’m fine,” Peter said. “I’m sorry Professor, the past few days have been a mess.”

“Save the excuses for someone who cares for poor explanations, Mr. Parker.” Professor Bay said as he took the non-finished exam from him. “Good afternoon, Mr. Parker.”

Peter’s heart sank. That midterm was worth half of his grade, he had already flunked the class and he was only halfway through the semester. Peter felt like he was going to burst into tears. He grabbed his books and backpack and headed outside trying to ignore his classmates.

He went outside and saw his old high school classmate and former bully Flash smoking a cigarette. He looked up and smirked when he saw Peter. “Hey, Sleeping Beauty.”

Peter flushed and looked at his worn out shoes. Flash sneered as he looked at Peter’s thin jacket. “Damn it, Parker. Is your entire wardrobe from the Salvation Army?”

“What do you want, Flash?” Peter snapped. He didn’t need Flash to stand here and criticize him, especially when he had done that all four years of high schools.

Flash stared at him for a minute and then took a long drag from his cigarette. “I can help you, you know Parker. If you are having, you know money problems. Your aunt is still a nurse isn’t she? A nurse’s salary can’t pay for NYU.”

“May isn’t paying for anything,” Peter said defensively. “I’m taking out loans.”

“Still, NYU is expensive, and loans have interest.”

“I’m going to be late for my next class.” Peter had no idea what Flash was doing. “Just spill out whatever you are trying to ask me, Flash.”

“What’s your deal, Parker? I mean, I never really figured it out.”

“My what?”

Flash rolled his eyes. “What do you like to fuck? Women? Men? Both? Sex robots?”

Peter turned red and he turned around to make sure that no one was eavesdropping. “Why do you care?”

Flash snorted. He handed Peter a simple white card, in block letters it was written on it THE CAPTAIN and an address in Queens. “The guy who owns this place can help you out, help you get some extra money. Hell, maybe you can help your old aunt too.”

“Help how?” Peter started panicking. “Drugs? Are you sending me to a drug dealer, Flash?”

“Would you chill?” Flash hissed. “God, you are so paranoid. It’s not drugs. It’s the business of sugaring. You do know what being a sugar baby is, don’t you? God, Parker I don’t think I have meet anyone more naïve. This place is very low key, so don’t go blabbering around and the guy is decent and won’t let you hang around psychos. If you’re lucky, you could be making a $1,000 a night. More if you play you cards right, are you listening Penis Parker?”

“I’m listening,” Peter looked at the card again. The address looked familiar. “Wait is this Steve Roger’s art gallery?”

Flash looked confused. “Yeah. . .you know him?”

Peter gave a slow nod. Steve’s art gallery was just around the corner and Peter had meet Steve when he was ten years old and Steve had been a recent graduate from the Rhode Island School of Design. He was always kind to Peter and last summer he had even had a summer job working at his art gallery. He seemed like the suburban dad type, not the type to run a hidden sugar baby agency for wealthy clients. “I worked for him last summer and I’ve known him for eight years. He’s practically my neighbor.”

Flash gave out a choked laugh. “Awkward. Well, man I am just trying to help you out. You understand, right? You don’t have to speak to Steve if you don’t want to get into this business, it’s not for the faint hearted.”

Peter nodded. He looked at the card again. “You asked what my type was before. Men. I like men.”

Flash relaxed slightly. “Well good, the men pay a lot better than the women. They like to spoil you, you’re like their little pet. Women are stingy old broads.”

“Flash, are you, um, a sugar baby?”

Flash gave him a smile and he showed him a brand-new gold Rolex. “How did you think I got this watch? Think about it, Parker. It’s worth it, trust me. Then you can actually afford to sleep in class.”

* * *

 

“What’s wrong, sweetie?  Is there something wrong with the meatloaf?” Aunt May frowned as she touched Peter’s forehead. He pulled back slightly. “You don’t feel warm.”

“I’m fine, Aunt May. Just tired.” It was Sunday night and he and Aunt May were having dinner. May had even cooked up her “special meatloaf.”

“You’re working too hard,” May frowned. “I wish you would just let me pay for you schooling Peter, or rent. You’re eighteen years old, you shouldn’t have to burden yourself with money. I can get another shift at the hospital.”

“No way,” Peter blurted out. He looked at his aunt’s dark circles. The woman needed a good, long vacation. “I’m doing fine and you already work hard enough.”

May sighed. “You’re stubborn like Ben. Fine, I won’t insist, but you would tell me if something was wrong, right? If you needed any help.” She continued. “How’s school? Anything exciting happening?”

The card that Flash had given him was still in his wallet along with three dollars. Peter flushed. “Oh, you know. Nothing new to report.”

 


	2. You're Hired!

2\. You're Hired!

Peter had walked to Steve’s art gallery _The Captain_ three times in the past seven days, but he never had the guts to go completely inside even though Peter had gone to the gallery at least a dozen of times. Peter had folded and refolded the tiny card that Flash had given him so much that he had almost ripped it.

Could Peter do it? Could he really be a sugar baby? Peter hadn’t even gone on a date before. Peter had come out in his senior year of high school and while he had, had many crushes he had never had the guts to ask anyone out yet.

Flash’s voice kept ringing in his head. He could make money, possibly a lot of money if he agreed to be a sugar baby. That money could be used to pay off his debt. Peter straightened up. He needed to stop being a coward and just get on with it.

He put on the best clothes that he had, a blue button-down shirt and his cleanest jeans. He tried to brush back his hair, but for some reason the curls always popped right up making him seen like a brown haired golden retriever puppy.

Peter headed towards _The Captain_ trying to calm down his breathing while at the same time, trying to make sure that he was not sweating. The last thing that he needed was to arrive to Steve’s, his future pimp (was that the right word?) all sweaty.

 _The Captain_ was a small art gallery that Steve had painted in red, white, and blue to show his American patriotism. It was filled with beautiful paintings and Steve had made a fortune when many wealthy clients had started purchasing his paintings. Steve had always been humble about it, though. Peter had never meet a much nicer guy which only made the situation even more freaky.

There was an elderly couple looking at a painting and speaking in rapid Italian when Peter arrived. They didn’t even notice him and Peter saw Steve working on a new painting, his jeans were covered in blue and white paint.

“Hi, Peter,” Steve smiled. “What brings you here? Did your aunt need to borrow some eggs again? Help yourself.”

For some reason, Peter’s mind went blank and he just gaped at Steve which caused Steve to look at him quizzically. He wanted to say that no he didn’t need eggs, but the first thing that came out was, “I go to NYU.”

“I know,” Steve smiled, his eyes filled with amusement. “We have, had this conversation before.”

“Oh,” Peter reddened as he looked at his shoes. “Well, a guy at school- we went to high school together and he gave me this card.” He showed him the nearly ripped card that Flash had given him. “I would like to apply for the job. . .as a sugar baby obviously.” For a second Peter thought that he should have probably brought a resume. But what could he possibly put on his resume? He hadn’t even held hands with a guy, let alone fucked one. And that was one of the main requirements to be a sugar baby.

Steve didn’t even flinch, but he looked concern. He stared at Peter as if he were a cat that had just gotten run over in the freeway.

“Follow me,” Steve said. He said something to the couple in broken Italian and then took Peter to his office which was neat and tidy, not like Peter’s own room. “Sit, please.” He looked slightly uncomfortable. “Well, Peter I don’t know what to say, I didn’t really want you to find out this way about my other profession.”

Peter shook his head. “You don’t have to explain Mr. Rogers. I just want to know is there a position for me?”

Steve stared at him for a few seconds, he spoke slowly. “Do you know what a sugar baby does, Peter?”

Peter nodded, he had Google after all. “I go on dates and I have sex. In return they give me money. Mr. Rogers, have you run this business long?”

Steve nodded. “Over eight years, I have both men and women sugar babies. This is the deal, I hook you up with a Sugar Daddy or a Sugar Mama depending on your preferences. You set up your own rate, but I get 20% of whatever you make every time. If you feel unsafe call me and I will make sure that the man or woman does not bother you again. Now I’m going to ask you again, are you sure that you want to do this? Peter, I’m sure your aunt will be able to help you with your loans or you could get a scholarship.”

Peter shook his head. “No, Mr. Rogers. I want to deal with this myself. My aunt does not need to know about this.”

Steve nodded. “I am very good at my privacy, Mr. Parker.” He pulled out a contract. “Please sign this, it just basically says I am not holding you against your will.” Peter signed the papers. “Now Mr. Parker, would you prefer a Sugar Daddy or a Sugar Mama?”

Peter could feel his hands sweating. “Sugar Daddy, please.”

Steve nodded. “Let me see what I have client wise. I’ll text you a name and address and you and your new Sugar Daddy can set up your arrangements. Both of you can decide payments, meeting times, that sort of things. Do you have any questions for me, Mr. Parker?”

Peter shook his head. “No, thank you Mr. Rogers.”

* * *

 

“It’s not often you invite me to dinner,” Tony Stark raised an eyebrow as he looked at his gold Rolex. Steve had asked him to meet him at a small bistro in downtown Manhattan. It was quaint and cute, don’t get him wrong, but it was not Tony’s style at all. Tony was a fan of flashiness and expensive champagne. In this bistro the best that they had to offer you was $7 wine. The horror. “Did I finally break down your business? Did you run out of sugar babies?”

Steve looked at him with part amusement and part disapproval. Honestly, it was like hanging out with a middle age dad. Tony was famous for practically going out with (and fucking) all of Steve’s hired sugar babies. Every week he would choose a new boy toy, dump them after one week, and then go after a new one. It drove Steve crazy. “I have a new sugar baby for you and I need you to make him hate the job.”

Tony looked at him in surprise. “Come again? That’s a bad business tactic.”

Steve looked uncomfortable. “Look the kid is not cut out for this business. I tried talking him out of it, but he won’t listen. He’s too stubborn. Besides the kid is practically a baby. He’s a freshman.”

“In high school?”

“No, idiot in college. Freshman. Baby face. On the skinny side. Not your type at all.” He said quickly. “Look, just scare him a little. Doe eyed Peter Parker is not cut out for this type of job. Please.”

Tony looked at him in amusement. The guy looked agitated, whoever this Peter was really knew how to ruffle his feathers. “Fine, Rogers. I’ll bite the bullet. Don’t worry this one is on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my darlings for all of the support! Tony and his sugar baby will meet in the next chapter.


	3. Ask Wanda

3\. Ask Wanda

Peter was so jumpy that Ned had asked his four times before he left for his art class, if he was all right. Ned probably thought that Peter was on drugs even though he knew Peter was the last person on the planet who would ever do drugs. Aunt May had practically made him believe that if he ingested anything else that wasn’t Tylenol he would die a slow and painful death. As a nurse May was the best as scaring tactics.

Peter looked at his watch it was nearly noon on a Friday afternoon. Normally on Fridays Peter would be on his way to start on a grueling eight hour shift at the Chinese restaurant in Queens, but he had asked for the day off (something that his boss wasn’t too happy about, but whatever.)

Peter couldn’t believe that the day was here. The day that he would actually meet Tony Stark. His potential sugar daddy. Peter had never heard of him before, but he guessed that he was a pretty big deal since Flash had told him that Steve never deals with clients that were worth less than a million dollars. Steve might be a nice man, but he was still running a business, so he could be picky.

Peter had received a text message from Steve that Mr. Stark would meet him for coffee at exactly one pm in a café in downtown Manhattan called The Web which was run by hipsters who sold expensive coffee exclusively brought from Colombia.

Steve had also told him that he needed to wait because one his other sugar babies, a young woman named Wanda Maximoff would give him a few pointers before he left on his date. She should have arrived at 11:30, but she wasn’t there yet. Peter decided to give her five more minutes before he decided to leave. It would take him 30 minutes to arrive via subway at the café and the last thing that Peter wanted was to be late for his first “appointment.”

Exactly three minutes later there was a knock on the door and when Peter opened it he was glad that Ned wasn’t here otherwise he would have freaked. In front of him was a lovely young woman who couldn’t have been more than twenty with long, golden brown hair and bright red lipstick. She was wearing a black miniskirt, a red leather jacket, and knee high boots. She smiled at him. “Are you Peter? Man, Steve was right you are young.”

“Not that young,” Peter argued, he was starting to get sick of everyone calling him young. He might be young, but in no way did that mean he was an idiot. “Are you Wanda?”

“I am,” Wanda came into Ned and Peter’s overly cramped space. “Nice space.” She went towards Ned and Peter’s Aquaman and Batman figurines. “Cool dolls.”

“They are not dolls, they are action figures.” Peter reddened as he took the action figures from Wanda. “Steve said that you were going to give me some pointers.”

Wanda nodded as she sat down on the couch and flipped through one of Ned’s comic books. Peter tried to remember if that was the one with the naked girls in it, but then he remembered that Wanda was a sugar baby. He doubted that she would be offended with a little nudity. Besides she seemed cool. “I am. I know how scary it can be the first time, especially if you’ve never done this before.”

“How long have you’ve been a sugar baby?” Peter blurted. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

Wanda twisted a piece of her long, brown hair. There was an adorable expression in her face as she tried to remember. “A year? Maybe a little bit more than that. I stayed with my first Sugar Daddy, maybe you will too. Though I doubt it, Stark changes men like he changes underwear. He’s way different from Vision.”

“Vision?” Peter asked puzzled.

Wanda shrugged. “My sugar daddy. His parents were hippies or something and gave him a strange name. Vision is a nickname, I don’t know how Vision is much better, but he likes it. He’s kind to me and very generous.”

Peter sat across from her and tried to ask as casually as possible. “So how is Mr. Stark? How is he personality wise?” He hoped that Steve wouldn’t have stuck him with some jerk, just to teach him a “lesson” about how Peter was not ready.

Wanda shrugged. “I never meet the guy, but from what I heard he’s nice enough. His clients only complain is that he tosses them after one night. But anyway, I’m not here to gossip about Stark, I’m here to talk to you about the do’s and don’ts. Steve is convinced you’re a virgin, are you?” Peter nodded. “Well, that doesn’t mean you can’t be a sugar baby, the first time is going to suck that’s all.”

From that moment on Wanda practically couldn’t stop talking. She told Peter about the best condoms and the best tasting lubes and that Peter should always wear a condom. Because while Peter might not get pregnant, he didn’t want to deal with the STD roulette, because that was not fun. She taught him how to be seductive, how to tease men. How to act flirty, but not desperate, how to negotiate a decent salary. By the end of it, Peter thought that Wanda should be writing a book. Sugar Baby 101 or How To Screw your Sugar Baby (both Financially and Sexually) by Wanda Maximoff.

“. . .and don’t let them get stingy with the money either,” Wanda replied chewing on a piece of strawberry gum that she had pulled out of her purse. “Because these bastards have money and they are paying for the boyfriend/girlfriend experience. If they are fucking you all night then the least that they can do is leave a decent tip.” Wanda softened when she saw Peter’s expression. “I’m scaring you, aren’t I? Steve says that I have that effect on people. You’re going to be fine, honest. You’re a cutie, Peter. Once Tony dumps you, you’ll have your choice of hotties.” She kissed him on the cheek. “Good luck.”

* * *

 

He was late. Had the kid stood him up? No one ever stood up Tony fucking Stark. Tony stood _them_ up. Jesus, he couldn’t believe he was getting riled up over some kid. Tony had been waiting at the café for thirty minutes and the kid was thirty minutes late.

He waved towards the waiter with the three piercings in his ear. “Hey, dude can I get the bill?”

“Sure man.”

Was he high? He looked high. Maybe this hipster café wasn’t the best idea. Tony was just pulling out his credit card when he suddenly saw someone running inside the café. The guy was slim and wearing too tight jeans. His round cheeks were flushed, and his floppy brown hair was stuck on his forehead. Tony gaped. He was adorable, and Steve was right he didn’t look a day older than eighteen.

The kid looked around with a panic look on his face that made Tony burst out laughing. Peter stopped turning his head when he heard his laugh. Tony waved him towards him. Showtime.


	4. Brown Eyes

4.Brown Eyes

He was just so goddamn _cute_. With the wavy brown hair that made him look like a happy (brown haired) golden retriever puppy and those wide brown eyes that were the color of chocolate. He even had, Tony couldn’t quite put his finger on it, ah, yes. An angelic presence.

Peter Benjamin Parker radiated pureness, happiness, and generally innocence even when he walked through a café filled with stoned hipsters. Tony just wanted to whisk him away to his private cabana in Hawaii and have his way with him. Maybe they could even get a couples’ massage or get matching Hawaiian shirts or something equally dorky like that.

All that Tony knew was that he didn’t want to spend a single more second in this café and the good thing was that the waiter was bringing him his bill at a ridiculous slow pace.

 _Hey,_ an annoying little voice said at the back on his head, _remember what you promised_ _Steve. You’re supposed to make this kid hate this job._

But the more that Peter got closer, the more he pushed that idea away. He liked Rogers, but this was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. He was sure that Steve would be furious with him, but he would eventually forgive Tony. He always did and maybe this time the man would be grateful that Tony was sticking with someone for more than one night.

Steve was right about one thing, Peter was certainly not his type. Since his younger days, Tony had had his choice of men from rock stars to Calvin Klein models to the occasional actor. All of them had been hot, all of them had practically waited on Tony’s hand and foot, and all of them had been eager to get into Tony’s bed even if he didn’t pay for the taxi ride home (he always did though, it was the polite things to do.)

But Peter was different from his other conquests and sugar babies. He was a broke college kid with ill fitting clothes who just wanted to help his aunt. He was scrawny, and hopeful, and so god damn _young._

Jesus Christ, Tony was going to go to hell for this wasn’t he? Tony looked back at Peter’s brilliant white teeth against his pink lips. He couldn’t help but smirk. He might end up in hell, but it would be so damn worth it.

* * *

 

He was a very good-looking man, that was the first thought in Peter’s head as he walked across the café trying not to appear too eager. Wanda had told him that appearing too eager might make him look too pathetic. Even though, to put it bluntly, Peter was very lucky.

Mr. Stark was a very handsome man. Of course, he was old enough to be his father, but he looked good for his age. As Peter got closer he noticed that Tony’s eyes were a dark brown. The same shade as his own eyes. Maybe it was a sign.

 _Don’t get too attached_ , Peter scolded himself. _This is just business._

Peter had not Googled Tony Stark before this meeting. He didn’t want to chicken out at the last minute. “Hi,” he breathed. “Hi, Mr. Stark. I’m so sorry that I was late, the subway was crowded and there was just so many people. . .and I’ve never been here. It’s so cool though, did you see the zebra statue they have outside? It looks like Marty from Madagascar.”

The kid was talking a mile a minute which to Tony only made him more charming. Still, he couldn’t believe that Peter had taken the subway. Tony knew that he sounded snobbish, but Peter didn’t belong somewhere so dirty as a subway.

“Whoa, kid slow down,” Tony joked. “You’ll give yourself a coronary.”

Peter blushed and sheepishly apologized. “Sorry,” he looked at the bill in front of Tony. “Were you leaving? I didn’t realize how late it was.”

Tony shook his head as he put down a fifty-dollar bill for a seven dollar drink. “Don’t sweat about it, kid. The coffee is not that good here. Let’s go back to my house, I’ll make us a drink.”

Peter’s face fell slightly. “But Mr. Stark. I’m not 21 yet. I can’t drink.”

Tony laughed. He was just so naïve. “I’m not a cop, kid. I don’t care if you drink.”

* * *

 

Wanda had given Peter strict instructions for when he meet up with his sugar daddy. The first rule was that Peter needed to tell Tony exactly what he wanted. What he was uncomfortable with, what he liked in bed, how many times they were going to meet, his “allowance” and if Peter was allowed to have other sugar daddies. After that they could gush and be cute all they wanted. But Peter must not forget that money was the end goal.

However, Wanda’s instructions went out the window the minute that Peter got into Tony’s red sports car. He practically held his breath as Tony opened the door for him and Peter slid into the buttery leather seat. Peter Parker was sitting down in a car that was worth at least a million dollars. Probably more since it was Italian. He knew that Steve’s clients were wealthy, but never this wealthy.

If Peter wasn’t shy he would probably take a selfie and send it to Ned. Tony noticed Peter’s expression as he began driving towards the tower. “You like?”

“I like,” Peter said. “Mr. Stark, I’ve never seen a car like this before. It’s great.”

“Limited edition,” Tony bragged. “They only made five of these babies. I think the emperor of Japan got one of them.”. He secretly hoped that Peter didn’t notice the erection that practically wanted to burst free from his pants.

But Peter was oblivious, instead he was staring outside in wonder. He was acting like a New York city tourist. Tony cleared his throat. “So, Pete. Which college do you go to?”

“NYU.” Peter said as he looked back at Tony. For some reason Peter couldn’t stop staring at Tony’s hands and the way that he gripped the steering wheel. Like he knew what he was doing.

“Major?”

“I don’t know yet,” Peter admitted. “Maybe physics or engineering.”

“Pick physics.” Tony sounded smug. “That was my major when I graduated from MIT.”

Peter’s brown eyes became as wide as saucers. “You went to MIT? That’s awesome, Mr. Stark.” Tony thought that the comment was a bit weird, even five years old knew that Tony went to MIT. He wondered, how much did Peter know about him? He parked the car. “Home sweet home.”

Peter gaped. “This is your house, man? This is a step up from the apartment that I share with my roommate.”

Tony chuckled. “Well, I’m flattered that my humble home is good enough for Peter Parker.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean-“

“It was a joke, Peter,” Tony said with a smile as he squeezed his shoulder. “I don’t bite unless you are into that sort of thing.” Peter blushed a deep red.

“Peter, can I kiss you?” the question sounded idiotic even to Tony’s ears. He sounded like a fumbling teenager on prom night. He never asked for permission for something so simple as a kiss, but with Peter he just felt he should. Peter nodded, and Tony leaned over and kissed him.

Peter’s lips were warm and soft. The kid smelled like fabric softener. Tony rested his hand on the back of Peter’s neck, steadying him.

Peter felt as Tony’s goatee tickled Peter’s chin. Mr. Stark lips smelled like expensive Cuban cigars and coffee. It was a good scent. He liked how Tony held back his neck and caressed his cheeks with his thumb.

Peter gave Tony a shy little smile and Tony could feel his heart skipping a beat. “Let’s go inside.” He tried to control himself. “Both of us need a drink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my babies! You guys are awesome! What did you think of the first meeting? I'll update as soon as I can!


	5. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. I'm not too happy with how this chapter turned out. Hopefully, it doesn't completely suck. Thank you for your kind reviews.

5.The First Time

Mr. Stark’s house was even more grand than his own car, Peter wasn’t sure that he could even call it a house. It was a freaking tower, from the outside Peter would have probably thought that it was a hotel or a company building. Which he admitted it kind of was, the first floors were all part of Stark Enterprises, but the rest of the building belonged to Tony and used for his own private uses.

Tony even had a secret elevator that lead to his own private quarters. Peter kept looking everywhere as if Tony was giving him a private tour of Disney World. Everything was just so fancy. Peter couldn’t stop gaping at the buttery leather couches, glass chandelier, and artwork that hundreds of people would kill to own.

It wasn’t hard to believe that Tony Stark was a billionaire. Tony let Peter look around as he headed towards the bar. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and serve two glasses. “Drink?” he offered the amber drink towards Peter and Peter grabbed it. He didn’t want to protest and look like a dumb college freshmen. Besides many college students drank and maybe the drink would help with the nerves.

The amber liquid burned his throat and the awful taste nearly caused him to choke. He staggered a bit and forced himself to drink the last remainder of the liquid. When Peter looked back at Tony, he saw that the man was trying hard not to laugh so as not to embarrass him.

Peter’s cheeks turned pink. “You’re enjoying this too much. How can you drink this? No offense, but this is disgusting.”

“Practice,” Tony cupped his chin and stole another kiss. “But I wouldn’t recommend it, alcoholism is no party. Trust me. Don’t worry I’ll stock up with apple juice next time.”

 _Next time_ , the words echoed in Peter’s mind. Did that mean that there was going to be a next time? Tony wasn’t going to throw him away like a used tissue after tonight?

“I like milk too,” Peter quipped. He cringed. He had tried to sound sexy and mysterious like Tony could without even thinking. Instead he sounded like the awkward geek he knew he was. Tony didn’t seem to mind though, in fact he seemed to find it charming. The man was weird.

Tony pulled Peter forward and he wrapped his arms around Peter’s narrow hips. He winked at him. “You can have all the milk that you want, kid.”

Peter kissed Tony again, he liked the way that his goatee kissed his chin. They were almost the same height with Peter being about two inches shorter. Tony started unbuckling Peter’s pants. Peter’s cheeks were becoming flushed and his hands felt clammy. He could feel himself getting hard and he tried to remember what he had “learned” from porn, but for some reason his mind went completely blank.

Peter’s erection was pressing against Tony’s thigh, which only made Tony want to hurry the fuck up and take off all of Peter’s clothes and throw him (gently, mind you) on his bed so that he landed like the perfect angel that he was on his Italian sheets.

Tony practically pulled Peter towards his bedroom, he didn’t want to have sex in his living room. He would save that for another time. For convenience purposes, Tony’s bedroom was located on the first floor within walking distance of the hot tub and bar so they didn’t have to go far.

Tony and Peter continued kissing as they entered Tony’s room and Tony was appreciative that Peter didn’t stop to gawk at his room because that would definitely kill the mood. Tony’s hands snaked down towards the back of Peter’s pants. He cupped his bottom, it was small and round and simply perfect. His bottom could fit into Tony’s palms perfectly.

His fingers found Peter’s hole and Tony pressed his index finger against it. Tony could almost groan. He was so deliciously tight. He could feel Peter stiffen. “Um-Mr. Stark, sir?”

“Yeah, Pete?” Tony grunted. He kind of wanted to tell the kid that the whole Mr. Stark thing was not necessary but he kind of like how it sounded coming out of the kid’s mouth.

Peter’s face was flushed red which only made Tony harder. He was going to enjoy embarrassing Peter and turning him fifty shades of red with all the dirty things that Tony had planned for him. It was kind of adorable how innocent he was. “Pete, buddy, you kind of need to speak up. I’m not a mind reader.”

“I-“ Peter trailed off as he looked at his sneakers. “I don’t know if Mr. Rogers told you, but I’m a virgin. Could you please go slow with me this time? You know, just so that I can get used to it.”

Christ. A virgin. Steve had not mentioned that. Would it have killed him to mentioned that? Tony hadn’t dealt with a virgin since the summer of 2005.

“Peter,” God it killed Tony to say this. “Peter, are you sure that you want me to, you know take your virginity? It’s ok, if you would rather-save it for someone else.”

He saw Peter stiffened lightly. Peter looked at his own erection and said jokingly. “Well, Mr. Stark, you’re not-what’s the saying, leaving me all hot and bothered are you?”

Tony tried to hide the smile that wanted to curl on his lip. “I’ll make this enjoyable for you, Peter. I’m not going to lie though; the first times are going to suck.”

Peter chuckled slightly. “Yeah, I figured.”

Tony helped Peter undress, he wanted to see every inch of him. He helped him take off his pants and the dorky sweater that he was wearing and he tugged down his boxers until they were on the floor.

Peter’s heart felt like it was beating rapidly inside his chest as if it wanted to break free. Much to his surprise Tony went down on his knees and took Peter’s cock inside his mouth. A small gasp escaped Peter’s lips as Tony sucked his cock. Peter had never felt something as good as this before.

Tony’s hot tongue swirled around his length, covering every each of Peter. He teasingly sucked on Peter’s tip as he played with Peter’s balls. He was closed, Tony could tell. He started stroking his thigh and that was all it took for Peter to cum.

“Turn over,” Tony said, he seemed out of breath and Peter himself felt dizzy by the orgasm. Tony unbuckled his pants. Peter did as he was told and Peter heard Tony open the bottle of something. He spread Peter’s cheeks apart and applied a generous amount of lube on Peter’s hole. Peter flinched, but didn’t dare express his worry. Tony ruffled his hair as an awkward way of comforting him.

Peter felt Tony’s cock against his entrance as he gently pushed his cock inside of Peter. Peter stiffened slightly and he would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt even though Tony was trying to be gentle. Peter felt himself being stretched as his bottom hole tried to accommodate Tony’s cock.

Peter thought it was some sort of miracle that he managed to take all of Tony’s length inside of him. Tony started fucking him, rotating his hips and pumping into him. A moan escape Tony’s lips, god Peter was so goddamn tight. His poor hole was stretched to his limit, yet Peter was eagerly moving his hips back and forth. Tony dug his nails against Peter’s hips so hard that he was afraid that he was going to leave bruises.

Peter felt the stickiness of semen on his bottom and thighs. Tony stroke his cheek as both of them laid down on the bed, exhausted.


	6. Chinese Food & Wake up Calls

6\. Chinese Food and Wake up Calls

Peter opened his eyes slowly as he wiped some of the leftover drool from his face, feeling slightly embarrassed. It took him a moment to realize where he was. He was in Tony Stark’s bed with blankets drape over him that probably cost more than Peter and Ned’s rent.

Peter winced, as he sat up. He was a little sore, but it wasn’t as bad as he imagined. He probably wouldn’t be able to walk straight for a few days. He looked to his side and he could feel his heart drop slightly. Tony was not there.

He looked towards the clock on the wall, 6pm? How long had he been asleep? And where was Tony? Peter stood up and quickly dressed in his jeans and jacket. He awkwardly stood there, was he supposed to go? Did Peter receive payment from Tony or did Tony give it to Steve? Wanda was right, Peter should have probably spoken about this before he got into Tony’s bed.

“Mr. Stark is in his laboratory on the thirteenth floor. The elevator is located next to the bar.” Peter flinched when he heard the voice. Where was the voice coming from? “I am Friday, Mr. Parker-Mr. Stark’s AI.”

“Like a personal assistant?”

“Yes,” Friday responded. “I do everything that Mr. Stark requires. After your sexual relations, Mr. Stark decided to let you sleep while he went to his lab. If you take the elevator it should take you to Mr. Stark’s lab.” Peter politely thanked the AI and headed towards the elevator and pressed the button for the 13th floor.

Loud music greeted him as well as an array of tools, computers, and lab equipment. Tony was wearing a black tank top that showed off his biceps and gray sweatpants. Tony stopped whistling when he saw Peter. “How did you sleep, sleeping beauty?”

“Simply perfect,” Peter said. “What are you working on?”

“My baby,” Tony said proudly as he showed him the screen. “It’s for the military, it is still in the beginning stages but trust me when I say it’s going to be perfect. Once I’m done, this baby will be able to get kidnapped men and women out of their situations without running the risks of other soldiers being killed.”

“Like those claw machines with the toys at pizzas restaurants?” Peter quipped. “Awesome.”

Tony grinned. “The food will be here soon, Pete.”

“The food?” Peter questioned as he looked around.

“I ordered Chinese food for dinner.” Tony said. “I thought you would probably be hungry. Do you like Chinese food?” Peter nodded.

Twenty minutes later Peter and Tony were in Tony’s lab sharing an assortment of food such as sweet and sour soup, orange chicken, fried rice, and dumplings. Tony bit on a dumpling. “Peter have you lived in New York all your life?”

Peter nodded. “Born and raise in Queens all my life. I lived with my aunt in Queens before I got accepted into NYU. I share an apartment with my best friend, Ned. How about you, Mr. Stark?”

Tony shook his head. “I lived in California for the majority of my life. I’ve been living in New York for the past 5 years. I miss the sun, though.”

Peter laughed. “You do know that there is sun in New York, right?”

“Not California sun,” Tony flickered the rice towards him. “Does your aunt know that you, um engaged in this lifestyle?”

Peter paled. “God no, she will kill me. Mr. Stark, please you can’t say anything, this would ruin her. Man, she would be so pissed off-“ he trailed off. “I’m only doing this to pay off college and my loans. She doesn’t need to know, I don’t want to worry her.”

“Calm down, kid. I won’t say anything,” Tony replied dryly. “I don’t want Aunt May to kill me for introducing her precious nephew to the dark side of sugaring.” Peter looked relieved.

For the next hour while they gorged themselves of Chinese food, Peter and Tony went back and forth exchanging conversations of their favorite movies. Tony liked _Pulp Fiction_ and Peter liked _Footloose_. Their favorite food, Tony prefer Sushi and Peter liked Italian and their favorite hobby which they had in common, fixing things. Peter was surprised how easy it was to talk to Tony. He had expected him to be cold, that he would just fuck Peter and Peter would be on his way.

“I should probably go,” Peter blurted out.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “So soon? Can’t you stay?”

Peter shook his head, feeling shy all of a sudden. “I can’t today. Ned will get worried and I have a term paper than I need to finish.”

“Smart and responsible, how did I get so lucky?” he reached into his wallet and picked up a bunch of bills and stuffed them in Peter’s hands.

“This is for you,” Tony said firmly. “A nice tip. I’ll pay Steve and he’ll take his cut and give the rest to you.” Peter nodded, Tony tapped his nose. “Oh, and Peter I think this goes without saying, but you’re mine. What I mean by that is that I want you to sleep with me and only me, so no getting sugar from other places, alright?”

Peter nodded quickly. “Of course, you’re the only one that I’m going to be seeing.”

Tony’s eyes twinkled as he gave Peter another peck on the lips. “Good boy, and Peter call me Tony.”

Peter nodded as he smiled. “Alright. . .Tony.” Peter, feeling bold gave Tony a kiss on cheek before he hurried outside of the tower. Once he was outside, he hailed a taxi not wanting to take the subway. Once inside the taxi he counted his “tip”-$800 and that was simply his tip, he still had his salary to look forward too. All of this money for only a few hours of work.

Peter breathed a sigh of relief. Wanda was right about one thing. He was very, very generous. He managed to get to his apartment in less than twenty minutes, thank god for crazy New York taxi drivers.

He was about to go into his building when a sleek black car stopped in front of him. A plump looking man stepped out of the car. He had an annoyed look on his face. “Are you Peter Parker?”

Peter nodded. He gulped. Was this guy from the CIA? The man pulled out a black cell phone that probably cost more that Peter’s tuition. “I’m Happy Hogan, Tony’s driver. He forgot to give you this. A private phone, his cell phone number in inside. Don’t give the number to anyone. Also, Tony wanted me to tell you that anytime you need a ride, especially on your little dates to call me. Got it, kid?”

Peter nodded as he took the phone. It felt light. “Wow, um, thank you. Can you say thank you to Mr. Stark?”

Happy gave him a wry smile. “Tell him yourself, kid. Later.”

Peter stared at the cell phone in front of him. He had known Peter less than 24 hours and Tony had already given him a cell phone. Peter hoped that his beating heart would calm down. He had a feeling that he was really going to like his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading darlings! I love reading your comments!


	7. Money Honey

 

                                                                                                                      7\. Money Honey

“You look. . .happy. Did something good happen? Why are you grinning like that?”

Peter looked up from the phone that Mr. Stark had given him. Tony. He had to remember to call him Tony. He had been in the middle of stuffing a pop tart into his mouth when Ned had made that comment. Was he making it that obvious that he was stupidly happy? He doubted that he had stopped grinning in the past fifteen minutes since he had entered the kitchen. “What, buddy?”

“You look happy,” Ned repeated. “It’s just weird, you’re usually more stressed out.”

“Well, I had a good day.” He saw that Ned was looking at his phone, he blurted out. “Aunt May gave it to me. My old phone had started looking kind of crappy so she decided that it was time for an update.”

He had thought that the lie had come out smoothly, but let’s face it Peter had never been a good liar. It was clear that Ned wasn’t buying it by the way that he narrowed his eyes towards Peter. How could Aunt May who worked long hours just to pay the bills afford to buy him such a ridiculously expensive phone that had come out only last month? “One of her patients works at a cell phone company and they, um, gave her an amazing discount. You know how great May is with patients.”

Ned relaxed a little and Peter almost breathed a sigh of relief. Peter had been acting so shady and weird these past few days that Ned probably thought that he had joined the Mafia or something equally dramatic. Ned held up one of the X-Box controllers. “Want to play?”

* * *

 

“I want to punch you in the face you know that right?” Steve was scowling at Tony the same way Howard had done when Tony had been kicked out of his fourth private school in less than a year. “I asked you to do one thing, Tony. One goddamn thing-make the kid hate this job. A job that you’re usually so good at, yet this time you couldn’t even manage it.”

They were standing in the middle of Steve’s art gallery and Steve was spilling green paint on the floor that was dripping from one of his brushes, but Tony wouldn’t dare tell him. He sipped his coffee and decided to let Steve fume for a bit. He was never mad at Tony for very long. “What do you want me to say, the kid is stubborn. I’m weak. Give me a break.”

Steve gave him the dirtiest look that he could muster before his shoulders dropped. “He’s an eighteen-year-old kid, Tony. The brat doesn’t even have his driver’s license yet.”

“I know,” Tony shivered as he remembered the tracing remains of Peter’s kiss. “But what did you want me to do Steve? You put the freaking forbidden fruit in front of me. Why are you so against the kid working in this business anyway? I’ve seen a bunch of eighteen years old working here and you’ve never said a peep about them.”

Steve looked uncomfortable. “Well, Peter is different. The others like Flash and Wanda are in it for the quick buck. They want to buy fancy watches and designer purses. Peter is different, he’s desperate and this is only temporary for him. He’s a good kid and I’ve known him for a good couple of years. I don’t want to see him hurt, that’s it.”

Tony looked offended. “You do know that I’m not a serial killer.”

Steve scoffed. “You know what I mean. You sure that I can’t change your mind?”

Tony thought back to Peter again. His large brown eyes, his soft skin, his brilliant smile. “Nope, Steve I don’t think you can.”

* * *

 

“Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.” Wanda was scowling at him as she threw a throw pillow in Peter’s direction. Peter managed to block it, Peter noticed that Wanda had a brad new diamond bracelet that glimmered in the sun. “The reason I came here, Pete before your stupid date was that you didn’t get screwed up like this.”

Peter chewed on his bottom lip and desperately wished that he hadn’t opened the door to Wanda in the first place. Though to be fair, Wanda had basically barged in. “Everything worked out in the end and he gave me a very nice tip.”

Wanda played with her diamond bracelet. “It’s not all about the money, Peter. As a sugar baby you are already in a very delicate position. That’s why there are rules. You need to have some sort of power so that you can use it as leverage.”

“Do you use that with Vision?” Peter blurted out.

“Vision is completely different from Tony.” Wanda sighed. “Oh, Petey you have a lot to learn. Did you at least make him use a condom?” Silence. “Oh, for fucks sake. Peter, that was one of the first things that I told you to do.”

“I’m sorry,” Peter blurted out as he played with his new phone. “I got distracted. I got nervous. I forgot, I’ll get it next time.”

“It’s not milk at the grocery store,” Wanda snorted. There was tension before Wanda raised an eyebrow. “Was it good at least? I mean there must be a reason why so many men whine about Tony Stark dumping them. But if he gave you a phone, he must be keeping you for a while.”

For the next twenty minutes Wanda tried to pry every piece of information from him, though with Peter blushing and looking at the floor, Wanda wasn’t getting a lot of information out of him. He was grateful when his phone rang. It was a text from Tony.

 **Tony-** Meet me on 5th Avenue. In front of Tiffany’s. We’re going to have a Pretty Woman moment.

 **Peter** -Pretty-what?

 **Tony** -Gee, thanks for making me feel old, kid. Watch something else other than the Power Rangers, will you?

 **Peter** -I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. I’ll catch the subway.

 **Tony-** Take a cab or an Uber please. The subway is just downright embarrassing

Peter rolled his eyes as he send a quick text message. Of course someone as rich as Tony would think the subway was embarrassing. **Peter-** Noted. The last thing I would want to do is embarrass you.

 **Tony** -Sarcasm is my thing, btw. A smart mouth doesn’t look good on you.

 **Peter** -Everything looks good on me.

 **Tony-** Saucy. I like. See you in ten, babe.

“I’ve got to go.” He stood up. Wanda frowned and asked where he was going. Peter grabbed his jacket. “To see my sugar daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that a lot of you were disappointed with how the sex scene turned out in Chapter 5 and I apologize. I will admit that this was my first time writing a gay sex scene, but I promise to work on it and do more research for future chapters. Thank you for your patience and understanding.


	8. Shopping Spree

8.Shopping Spree

Peter meet Tony in front of Tiffany’s, he recognized the iconic building because it was basically a tourist trap. Not to mention that it was in many iconic movies, though Peter didn’t know if it was in the Pretty Woman movie that Tony had mentioned.

Peter had been scrolling through Twitter when someone tapped his shoulder and Peter nearly jumped out of his skin. An annoyed Happy was looking at him. “Kid, I’ve been honking for the past five minutes. Are you always this spacey?”

“No, I-uh. I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you. I thought it was a taxi.” Peter finished lamely when it was clear that Happy didn’t care about his explanation. He was already heading back to the sleek black car that he had been driving when he had given Peter his cell phone.

Peter went towards the car and opened the passenger door, Tony was there smirking at him and it was obvious that he had seen the whole thing as if Peter hadn’t been embarrassed enough. “Hey, Sleeping Beauty. You do know that it’s dangerous to day dream, especially in New York. Someone is going to kidnap your pretty little head.”

With that comment Happy pushed a button and a dividing screen came up, giving them privacy. Peter was practically bouncing in his seat. “No one is going to kidnap me, Mr-Tony.” Tony leaned over and kissed him, caressing him softly on the cheek.

Peter felt his cheeks flushing, it had been less than a week since he had seen Tony, but he had missed his touch and his kisses. Especially since he was such a good kisser. Tony let Peter go and smirked at him. “So, are you ready to go?”

Peter nodded. His legs felt weak and he wondered if he would ever get used to this. He hadn’t even noticed that Happy had stopped the car in front of a large black store. The letters Giorgio Armani were so bright that they practically blinded Peter. Peter started feeling a bit nervous, there was a reason Peter had never entered the shiny stores on fifth avenue. Peter doubted that he could even afford to buy a lightbulb in that place.

Wanda had mentioned that Vision often bought her clothes, but he didn’t think that Tony would do the same. “What are we doing here?” he blurted out.

Tony put on his sunglasses. For some reason he thought that made him invisible. “Well, it’s a store.” He sounded like a kindergarten teacher. “I’m going to but you clothes, maybe a watch or two. Oh, and a wallet. No offense to Mario, but you’re not thirteen anymore.”

“But it’s not my birthday or Christmas or anything.” Peter protested lamely. He was still getting used to the idea that this rich, wonderful man would practically buy him the world if he asked for it. All Tony wanted was for Peter to sit there and look pretty and provide him with the occasional blow job.

Tony laughed. “It doesn’t have to be your birthday for me to be able to buy you something, sweet cheeks. Frankly, I’m not a fan of this whole Gap and Old Navy thing you have going on. You need actual clothes.” He slapped Peter’s ass slightly. “Now get a move on.”

Peter followed him inside feeling a little like a duck following his mother around. He wished that he had googled Pretty Woman then maybe he wouldn’t have brought his ratty jacket to one of the nicest stores in Manhattan.

Tony didn’t seem to notice Peter’s discomfort, they were greeted by a man in a freshly pressed suit. He looked like he was going to the Oscars. “Mr. Stark,” the man greeted him. “Welcome, welcome we were waiting for you.”

“Thank you, Isaac.” Tony pushed Peter gently towards him. “Isaac, this is Mr. Peter Parker. You’re going to be working on him. We’re going to need a couple of suits and maybe a couple of separates. Nothing too fancy, think youthful we don’t want the kid to look like a forty-year-old man. Oh, and I want to see some watches and wallets if you have any.”

Isaac nodded. “Of course. Mr. Parker follow me, my assistant Jeffrey pulled some things aside for you. Mr. Stark, Jeffrey will bring the watches for you. Jeffrey!” As Isaac barked orders to a red headed man about Peter’s age, who carried dozens of hangers with clothes that Peter thought all looked identical.

“The first change of clothes is inside, Mr. Parker.” Isaac was practically bending over backwards trying to please Peter. Or Tony more likely, though Tony didn’t seem to notice. “It’s a classic as you may already know, a black suit made of the finest material in Italy. It will last you a lifetime and the best material as well. Is there any specific color you would like for the shirt? We would be happy to get that for you.”

“Blue.” Tony answered, not giving Peter a chance to respond. “He looks great in blue.”

Isaac nodded. “Blue. We can get blue. We have a dozen shades of blue. Jeffrey?”

“Go on,” Tony coaxed him inside. He said jokingly. “I won’t leave you stranded.”

“Why do I need suits exactly?” Peter asked as he went into the changing room and looked at the black suit. “I mostly wear sweatshirts and jeans.”

“I know that you college kids are loyal to Converse and Levi’s. But I’m planning on taking you to a few events,” Tony looked up from his phone. “And I don’t want you to be confused for a waiter. No offense.”

Peter nodded as he went inside and quickly took off his clothes, he was halfway to pulling up the pair of slacks that Jeffrey had brought him when Tony entered the tiny room and closed the door. “What are you doing here?” Peter hissed. He could feel his entire body turning red, he would just die of embarrassment if anyone caught them in this position. What if somebody posted it on Twitter or Instagram?

“I want to enjoy the private show. Relax.” Tony started caressing his thigh, his fingers dangerously heading towards his crotch. Peter gulped, Tony’s fingers felt like fire on his body.

Peter bucked as he positioned himself against the corner of the room so that Tony could straddle him more easily. Tony kissed him gently before digging his teeth against Peter’s neck. Hard. Peter whimpered as he ran a hand through Tony’s hair. “Harder.”

“Harder, what?” Tony teased.

“Bite me, harder.” He practically demanded.

“Mr. Parker?” Isaac squeaked. “Did the pants fit properly?”

“Shit,” Tony murmured, his chin resting on Peter’s neck. “Distract him so I can get out.”

“Isaac, could I get a couple of shirts in gray and purple,” Peter blurted out.

“Of course, Mr. Parker. Back in a few seconds.”

“Nice.” Tony kissed the tip of his nose. “A natural liar.”

For what seemed like hours Peter tried on dozens of dress pants, suits, and jackets. He was presented with leather driving gloves (even though the only vehicle he knew how to use was a bicycle), six watches, and two wallets. He didn’t even want to know what the total was, so he stayed back and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He still looked a bit flushed and he could still feel the bite marks that Tony had left on his neck.

“You’re so damn lucky, I hope you know that.”

Peter looked up and saw that Jeffrey was slowly folding some of the leftover shirts. “I mean you’re Mr. Stark’s escort or boyfriend, right?” he didn’t let Peter respond. “I mean Tony freaking Stark. Do you know how many guys would kill to be in your position?”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, Mr. Stark is super nice. I mean he didn’t have to get me all of this stuff. I hope it’s not too much, I mean he’s already given me some money-“

Jeffrey was looking at him as if he were an idiot. “Dude, are you honestly worried about bankrupting Tony Stark. He wouldn’t go bankrupt if he bought you ten yachts.” He paused. “You do know who he is, right?”

“Um,” Peter mumbled.

“Do you have Google?” Jeffrey hissed. “Tony Stark is the CEO of Stark Enterprises. His company makes weapons and technology for the government. He’s worth billions of dollars. He has so much money and you barely know his first name.”

“Kid?” Tony called him. “Are you ready? Isaac will send the things over to your friend, Ted’s apartment”

“It’s Ned.” Peter responded faintly. Billionaire. Tony wasn’t a millionaire. He was a _billionaire._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I felt this chapter was a bit boring, lol. Hopefully, it's not too bad. I just started my first post college job, so expect slower updates. Thanks for your patience.


	9. Study Buddy

 

 

9\. Study Buddy

Peter was quiet when he slid in the seat next to Tony. At first Tony didn’t notice, he was too busy trying to dodge Pepper’s nonstop calls about meetings that Tony had no desire to attend. Tony finally noticed that Peter was way too quiet. He was usually a chatterbox.

Tony tried to think back to see if he had offended the boy in some way, but he couldn’t remember. Besides Peter could always take some light teasing and their hot and heavy session in the dressing room hadn’t been anything X-rated. Tony had done much worse things in public.

Though Peter had been a virgin, maybe he was more uptight about those things, but please he was Tony Stark. He had been fucking a new pretty face (before he had meet Peter of course) every week.

Tony finally broke the awkward silence. “Kid, did I screw up in some way? Is it the clothes? You don’t like them?”

Peter perked up, flinching slightly like a scared Chihuahua. “What? No, the clothes are great Mr. Stark, I mean I never would have been able to afford-“ he broke off. “Why didn’t you tell me that you were rich?”

“You knew I was rich,” Tony countered. “Steve doesn’t play around with poor people. He wouldn’t have much of a business.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t say how rich, you’re CEO rich,” Peter blurted out, feeling slightly like an idiot with all of his babbling. “You own Stark Enterprises. Did you know that I was completely clueless about who you were?”

Tony cocked an eyebrow. “I did. It was endearing. Different. Cute. The last thing I wanted to deal with is fanboys.” Tony cupped his chin. “Is that it? Is that what you’re so upset about?” he sighed. “Pete, I wasn’t hiding some deep dark secret. I knew you would eventually find out, I was just enjoying whatever little time I had left before you found out. I’m sorry ok, I’m sorry for lying to you.”

Peter gave a little nod. “Driving gloves, really? You do know the only vehicle I know how to handle is a bicycle.”

Tony barked out a laugh. “I’ll teach you. Hell, I have a garage full of cars. Help yourself.”

* * *

 

“The midterms grades have been posted online,” Professor Bay told Peter’s Physics 101 class the next day. The sleepy class suddenly perked up. “If you got anything below a 70 percent on the midterm or if you have less than an 80 percent in the class, I suggest you study hard for our next exam unless you want to retake my class.”

There were a few strained chuckles before they started packing up. Peter and Ned stayed behind as they both checked their phones. Peter’s heart fell all the way to China when he saw his score, his homework grades had been horrible enough, but he had gotten a 55% on the midterm and unless he scored over 90% he would be stuck with a bunch of Freshmen taking the same class the following year and that could not happen. “What did you get, buddy?”

“A 60%.” Ned groaned.

“Well, at least you did better than me.”

“Dude, we’re still failing.”

“I know.” Peter felt weak as he grabbed his bookbag. He and Ned headed outside when they saw Flash laughing with a couple of guys and bragging about the fact that he “aced the midterm” when he saw Peter he waved him over. “Parker! I need to talk to you. Alone.”

Ned looked insulted and Peter threw him an apologetic look, mumbling to Ned about a History class that he and Flash shared. Peter and Flash walked until they were a few feet away and Peter sucked in his cheeks. “Ok, what’s up?” it felt weird talking to Flash, especially since in high school Flash had used Peter as his own personal punching bag.

“Just want to see how you were doing since you joined The Captain and all,” Flash said in a seemingly innocent voice. “How are you doing? Steve said that you managed to bag Tony Stark.” He sounded jealous and Peter felt a little proud even in his flirting abilities sucked. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I did. I’m doing fine. Tony’s great he’s very generous. . . in all areas I mean.”

“I bet he is,” Flash snorted. “So I couldn’t help, but overhear that you and Leeds are failing. I suggest you shape up unless you want to repeat Freshman year or get kicked out of NYU.” He said with a sneer. “Later, Parker.”

Ned walked over to Peter once Flash had left. “What did he want?”

“Oh you know Flash, he’s just causing trouble,” Peter lied. “So what do you want to do, buddy. The next exam is so soon, should we make flashcards? I’m sure there is a YouTube tutorial around somewhere.”

Ned nodded. “Let’s go back to our place. We can order Pad Thai and think about how we can avoid failure.”

Peter and Ned were in the middle of making very sloppy flashcards when Peter’s new phone rang. Tony Stark. Bad timing. “It’s my aunt,” Peter lied as he excused himself to go outside. Ned barely acknowledged him, he was mumbling something under his breath. Peter felt like his heart wanted to leap out of his chest as he went outside. “Hi.” He hated how squeaky his voice sounded. He sounded like a mouse.

“Hey, Kid.” Peter heard loud music in the background. “What are you up to? Are you in the mood for Indian food? There is a great little Indian place in Brooklyn and I want to show you off. Are you up for it?”

“Mr. Stark, I would love to. . .but I can’t.”

“Why?” he sounded offended. “It’s not past your bedtime, is it?”

He gave a little laugh. “Of course not, I’m staying in and studying with my roommate. We are failing Physics, and we have a big test coming up. If I fail, well there goes my entire future-“

“Kid,” Tony sounded insulted. “You do know that I graduated from MIT and I’m an expert in physics. Why didn’t you ask me for help? Not exactly the most romantic date, but when you’re with a college kid you can’t complain.”

“With all due respect, Mr. Stark I barely knew who you really were yesterday.”

“Christ kid, you’re lucky I like you,” Tony mumbled under his breath. “Tell your friend Ted, I’ll be over soon.”

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later Peter had Tony at this doorway and Ned was practically drooling as if Michael Jackson had suddenly come back to life. “Hi, Mr. Stark,” Ned shook Tony’s hand in rapid motion, while giving Peter a look: why-didn’t-you-tell-me-that-you-knew-Tony Stark? “It’s such an honor to meet you. Come in, come in. I can’t believe you’re helping us.”

“It’s my life mission, Ted.” Tony said as he came into the tiny apartment. “Peter and I meet at the NYU Mentor and Leadership program, so every time he needs help- I’m going to be there for him at morning or at night, so I can offer my expertise that I have acquired over the years.” Peter threw him a dirty look, he was laying it down a bit too thick for his liking. “Actually, Peter can I see your room for a bit? I need to freshen up.”

“Sure,” Peter said trying to hide the blush that was slowly coating his cheeks. “Right this way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience, babies! I thank you all from the bottom of my heart!


	10. Red Hot

 

 

10\. Red Hot

Peter felt Ned’s eyes practically burning at the back of his head. He could tell that his best friend since childhood knew that something was up. He could just tell that something was up. “Sure,” Peter cleared his throat trying to act normal. “Right this way, Ned can you set up my computer and our notes please.”

“Sure thing.” Peter felt slightly relieved when he started playing the music that he had recently downloaded from Spotify. Tony followed Peter to his tiny room, Peter was suddenly very grateful that their crappy apartment had two rooms. Especially since Ned’s room was covered with photoshop images of him in Star Wars posters.

Peter’s room wasn’t any better, but the only non-Tony Stark approve items that he had were some action figures by the window. Peter heard Tony close the door.

“The bathroom is at the end of the hall, though.” Peter said dryly. “I don’t know why you needed to come to my room to freshen up though-“

Tony didn’t let him finish his sentence and instead he started kissing Peter, Peter relaxed a bit as Tony rested his hand on his hip. “Why did you want to meet with me here?”

“To be alone, silly.” Tony pushed back a piece of Peter’s hair. “I had a feeling that you wouldn’t be too happy if I was dry humping you in front of your nerdy best friend.”

He laughed nervously. “Sorry about Ned, he get’s a little over excited.”

“Don’t be, believe me I find it thrilling that Ted over there looks at me like I’m god.” Peter didn’t bother correcting him, it was obvious that Tony didn’t really care about the name of Peter’s friend especially since he was currently trying to pull down Peter’s pants.

“What are you doing?” Peter practically hissed as he looked over his shoulder. “Ned is in the kitchen, he’s going to hear us-“

“Pete, we made out in an incredibly small dressing room on fifth avenue. Besides Ned is too busy fan boying to care.” He grinned at him. “Besides I have a surprise for you.”

“What kind of surprise?” Peter asked with a raised eyebrow. “I told you, I don’t need anything-“

“I know you’re Mr. Independent with a Sugar Daddy. Ironic by the way, but we’ll talk about that later. Turn around.” Peter laughed nervously and questioned why. “Just do it, Peter.”

Peter did as he was told and he jolted slightly when Tony pushed him towards his small bed and he pulled down his pants in less than ten seconds. If he wasn’t so confused, he would have been impressed.

“Blue really is your color,” Tony purred when he saw Peter’s boxers. He leaned forward and nibbled the back of Peter’s ear. Peter felt the little hairs on the back of his neck raised slightly as Tony pulled down his boxers slowly. “Relax, I won’t hurt you, Peter. Well, not unless you ask me too.”

There was something about Tony that excited Peter, so warm, firm, and demanding. He made Peter’s legs turn to jelly with just a single sentence. His cock, frankly felt the same way because it practically became hard the minute that he heard his voice.

Tony slowly pulled down his boxers and Peter felt the cool air on his bottom. “Spread your legs.” Tony ordered and Peter did as he was told, Tony rested one of his hands on his cheek and Peter heard something squirting. Peter flinched slightly as Tony stretched his cheeks opened and he felt something slippery against his hole.

He let out a small gasp as Tony gently fondle his hole that was slippery with lube. He inserted his index finger and then pulled out before inserting it again. Peter stiffened slightly, and Tony kissed the back of his head. “Relax, the lube will help make things easier. Don’t struggle. It will make it easier for you.” He inserted a second finger and Peter moved his hips back and forth.

Peter wanted Tony to touch him, to kiss him, Peter managed to grab Tony’s hand to inched him towards his cock. Tony slapped his ass slightly. “Behave, I’m not done with you. I have a little present for you.”

“A present?”

“A present for your sweet little ass.” He pulled out something small and Peter’s eyes widened slightly. He may be new to the dating scene, but he was not an idiot. In Tony’s hand there was a small butt plug that was bright red. “No way, you’re not putting that inside me.”

“Come on, Pete. It’s small.” Tony cooed. “Think of it as training wheels. Be a good boy and let me try your present on you.” He pushed back his hair. “You do know that I would never hurt you, ok?” Peter flushed and nodded. He turned his attention back to the wall. Tony put some more of the lube on the plug. They didn’t have much time to lose otherwise Ned would start getting suspicious.

He felt as Tony pressed the butt plug against his anus and he felt the slipperiness of the lube. He flinched slightly as the plug stretched his sphincter. Tony murmured something that Peter didn’t quite understand as Tony managed to slip the plug inside of Peter.

Tony gave Peter’s ass a soft slap and Peter stood up, “Get dressed baby, otherwise Ned will probably think that you murdered me.” Peter rolled his eyes, he still felt rock hard and his erection was glistering with pre-cum. He looked at Tony silently asking him if he wasn’t at least granting him the favor of giving him an orgasm.

Tony laughed. “No release for you today, one because Ted will start wondering where we are and two think of it as a punishment for almost failing physics when I would have helped you.”

“I barely meet you,” Peter grumbled as he stood up and started looking for his jeans. He could feel the butt plug moving inside him with every muscle that he moved. It didn’t hurt exactly, but he just felt full as if the little plug was slowly fucking him.

“Sorry that we took so long, Ted,” Tony lied smoothly as Peter followed behind him, trying to make his cheeks feel less red. “Peter, here was showing me some of his toys.”

“Action figures.” Both boys corrected.

Ned cleared his throat as he showed his notebook and textbook to Tony. “Mr. Stark, this is what is going to be on the exam. We would really appreciate it, if you would help us. Me and Peter have no idea what we are doing.”

“Sure things, it’s a piece of cake. I don’t know why you boys are failing. Let’s get to it, I’m afraid that I don’t have a lot of time to spare.” The three men headed towards the square shaped kitchen table. Ned and Tony sat down quickly, while Peter hesitated for a bit. How was he supposed to sit with that thing poking him every time that he moved a muscle. It didn’t help that Tony was staring at him with a smirk on his face.

“Sit down Peter,” Tony prompted. “Anything wrong?”

“No,” he said rather tensely as he sat down slowly, the plug seemed to have stretched him as he sat down and his erection was still there nearly bursting from his jeans. If Ned noticed anything at all, about the unusual encounter he didn’t say anything.

For the next half hour Tony explained equations and problems that had completely gone over the boys’ heads a few weeks before. When Stark explained it, it almost made sense. Peter was halfway through a problem when he felt a strong vibrating feeling coming from the plug. Peter let out a small squeak, followed by a tiny moan.

Ned looked at him with concern. “Are you ok, Peter? Do you feel sick? You look red.”

Tony was simply smiling angelically, but Peter could see that Tony was pressing the button on a tiny remote control.

“I’m fine,” Peter squeaked. The vibrations were becoming stronger and it didn’t help that Tony was rubbing his hand up and down Peter’s thigh. He was close, he was so close to cumming and if he did then it would be noticeable. Then suddenly as soon as the vibrating had started, it stopped.

Tony’s phone started vibrating and Tony sighed. “Pep, again. My annoyingly beautiful and demanding assistant demands my attention. Sorry, boys we need to cut our session short.”

Ned nodded. “Thanks for your help, Mr. Stark.” Tony smiled and motioned Peter to follow him as Ned started cleaning up. Tony motioned Peter to follow him outside of their little apartment.

“A vibrator,” Peter hissed at Tony. “You didn’t tell me that it was a vibrating butt plug. Ned almost found out.”

Tony smirked as he looked over his shoulder. “Ned, didn’t find out anything. The only one paranoid is you, sweet cheeks.” He pressed his hand against Peter’s bottom, pressing the butt plug. “Do you want me to remove it?” His phone vibrated again and Tony let out a frustrated sigh. “Pep.”

“I’ll remove it by myself.” Peter blurted out. “You have your meeting, go.”

Tony hesitate a bit before he gave Peter a long kiss. “Goodbye, I’ll call you soon.”

Peter stared at Tony, feeling the lingering kiss on his lips. “Goodbye, Tony. Thanks for your help.”

* * *

 

Peter might not be a dating expert, but even he knew that it was pathetic to be staring at his cell phone for Tony to call, to text, to send a freaking emoji or something. _He’s busy Peter,_ Peter scolded himself, besides it wasn’t like Tony was working as the manage of McDonald’s. He was the CEO of Stark Enterprises. Without him the entire company would fall apart.

He was always complaining about the dozens of meetings and events that his assistant Pepper made him go to. He had warned Peter that they might not see each other for a few days, every once in a while. Yet here he was pouting like a four-year-old.

Peter didn’t know why he was acting so needy, especially since Tony had practically embarrassed the hell out of him in front of Ned last week. Maybe he was just too goddamn horny. The door bell rang and Peter perked up, feeling slightly embarrassed that he was acting like a teenager with their first crush.

He opened the door, half expecting Tony or Happy, but instead he saw a woman with dark hair and glasses. May. “Surprise, Petey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, babies for waiting! I made this chapter a little longer : )


	11. The Fairest Aunt

11\. The Fairest Aunt

Peter gaped at the older woman in front of him who was now hugging him so tightly that Peter thought his ribs were going to bruise because May seemed to be determined to make sure that he was out of breath. “Peter,” she squealed. “I’ve missed you so much. I haven’t seen you in two weeks!” she frowned. “You haven’t call or answered my texts and I know that you have better things to do than call your Aunt,” she said dryly trying to disguise the hurt from his voice. “But are you really that busy that you can’t answer a simple text message?”

Peter blushed as he looked at the floor. Shit, he hated to admit it but ever since Tony had entered his life he had been thinking about Tony, about Tony’s hands on his body, on Wanda and her sugar baby advice-May had not exactly come into the picture. Especially since Peter was basically holding his shit together, trying to prevent Ned from finding out that Peter was fucking his “mentor.”

Peter looked at his Aunt who looked even more tired than usual. She was wearing loose jeans and a band shirt that Peter had never seen before. Knowing May she probably had gotten it from the vintage store across the street from May’s apartment.

May looked tired and she had dark circles under her eyes. Her skin was pale and her hair looked barely brushed. Peter felt the guilt settling in the pit of his stomach, he couldn’t just forget about May like that. He promised Ben before he drew his last breath that he would take care of her and so far he was doing a lousy job. But he would do better, he promised that he would do better.

“I’m sorry, May.” Peter bit his lip. “It’s just there has been so many things that have been going on with school, and uh work, and I’m pretty sure that I am going to fail a class-“

May shook her head. “You don’t need to give me many excuses kid, I know that you have a pretty busy life. All that I’m asking is that you call me back every once in a while. All is forgotten.” She lifted up three bags that were nearly bursting with food. “I’ve brought you dinner. Chinese, your favorite. Now let’s eat before it gets cold.”

For the next hour May and Peter gorged themselves on Chinese food as Peter told May about his life, trying to avoid all the parts that had “Tony,” “Wanda”, or “Steve” on them. Peter was not a very good liar, not to mention that May would have him singing like a canary with a few chosen words.

“Pete, did the sweater that I give you for your birthday fit?” May asked after dinner. Peter shrugged and admitted that he had stuffed it in his closet. May frowned, “Peter, if it doesn’t fit then I have to return it and get you a different size. Come on, let’s try it on before I go.”

Peter agreed as May followed him to his room, Peter not being the most organized person in the world noticed that there were clothes all around his room. His bed was still frumpy from when he had been there obsessing over whether or not Mr. Stark was going to call.

“Pete,” May sighed, with hands on her hips. “You need to be less messy honestly. You can’t tell which clothes are clean and which clothes are dirty.” Peter apologized as he looked inside his closet and found the sweater that May was talking about.

He quickly put it over his t-shirt and was relieved when it fit. “It fits, May.” May didn’t say anything and Peter turned around and saw that May was looking over the designer clothes that Tony had bought him and that he had lazily left lying around the room. Shit. Double shit.

“Peter,” May said quietly. “When did you buy this? These are all designer clothes and this phone, this phone is top of the line.” She looked at Peter. “Where did you even get the money?”

Peter started panicking as he quickly tried to think of a lie. “I-I joined a Mentor program at school and they were giving out clothes for interviews. Apparently these huge designers donated last season clothes and remember that I told you that Ned got a part time job at that phone company. He got me a great discount on the phone.” Peter was sweating. He could just feel that his Aunt May was not going to believe him and that she was going to call him out on his bullshit. But she didn’t, instead she softened. “That’s nice honey, especially since everything is so expensive now.”

Peter breathed a sigh of relief when Ned announced that he was home. May turned around and went to the living room to greet Ned. “Ned, hello. Long time no see.”

“Hi May,” Ned was bubbly. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

“I wanted to surprise Peter,” May smiled. “Well, sweetie.  I have to go, I picked up an extra shift. I’m glad that the sweater fit.” She kissed him on the cheek and left.

Ned looked at Peter. “Peter, did you tell May, I mean does she know about. . .you know, you and Mr. Stark.”

Peter jiggled his foot. “That’s he my mentor? No, she doesn’t-“

Ned snorted. “Cup the crap, Peter. Does May know that you’re fucking Tony Stark?”

Peter reddened as he started to panic. “No, I’m not, he’s just my mentor I swear-“

“I’m not blind, deaf, or stupid.” Ned almost sounded offended by the answer. “Besides you’re not a very good liar and neither is Mr. Stark. Besides Mr. Stark didn’t remove his hand from your thigh all night.”

Peter looked at the floor. Shit, if it was that obvious then the media who followed Tony like the plague would find out that Peter was Tony’s sugar baby, then that would be the end for Peter and Tony. “Is it that obvious?”

“A little,” Ned said feeling a bit of pity for him. “But I’ve known you for a long time, man.” Peter was scared that Ned would ask why Peter was dating someone who could be his dad’s age, but Ned being a good friend didn’t. Instead he asked if Peter wanted Hawaiian or cheese pizza.

* * *

 

“He’s just so cute,” Tony said as he threw the stress ball that his doctor, Dr. Banner recommended to deal with his stressed-out heart. He doubted that it worked, but he decided to humor Bruce. “Like a puppy. He’s my favorite toy so far, Rogers and so flexible-“

“I don’t want to hear it,” Steve interrupted. “I’ve known that kid for years so keep the X-Rated things to yourself. Wanda told me that you haven’t discussed with the kid allowance and what you want him to do for a certain price. You need to hurry up and have that conversation. It will save a lot of awkwardness down the line.”

Tony snorted. “So, Wanda and Peter are gossiping about me, huh? That’s not very nice.”

“There are rules. I have rules for a reason, Tony.” Steve put the paintbrush down. “I let a lot of things slide because you are a friend.”

“I’m not letting him starve, Steve. If that’s what you’re wondering,” Tony rolled his eyes. “Besides I bought him a bunch of wonderful clothes, he’s like my own Pomeranian.” Steve glared at him. “Fine. Fine. We’ll talk things through. When is the Buckster coming back? You get all tense and needy when he’s not here. It’s not pretty.”

“He’ll be back in two weeks,” Steve huffed as he returned back to his painting.

“Good,” Tony mumbled. “Because you really need some sex.”


	12. Arrangements

12.Arrangements

“I’m sorry that Tony is not here yet,” Mr. Stark’s assistant, Pepper Potts gave Peter an apologetic look as she handed him a cup of water. Peter nodded his thanks as he tried to hide his nervousness. Even though he knew that Tony brought in more sugar babies than the average dude (Courtesy of Flash) Peter still wasn’t comfortable with saying the word out loud: sugar baby. That was currently his profession.

He felt dirty when he though of the word, sugar baby, but also so turned on. It was a weird oxymoron. If six months ago Flash would have told him that Peter would end up being the sugar baby to one of the richest men in New York he would have laughed in his face.

Now he was sitting on a couch (that probably cost more than his rent) at Stark Enterprises. It was pretty unbelievable. Peter had received a text from Tony simply asking him to meet him there once he finished with classes for the day. When he had arrived, Pepper told him that Tony was in a late meeting and he would be back shortly.

Even though Pepper and Peter had just meet, Peter could see why Tony loved Pepper. She was efficient, sweet, and straight to the point. It was a bit refreshing.

“Mr. Parker, can I get anything else for you?” Pepper looked up from her cell phone and Peter nodded no. He had a feeling that Pepper knew about Tony’s “side pieces” but Peter was a little too shy to ask her. Even if she did know, Pepper was too professional to inquire about it. Pepper frowned as she studied his face. “Mr. Parker, how old are you? If you don’t mind me asking why are you visiting, Mr. Stark? I usually take care of his appointments.”

“I-“ a lie was on the tip of Peter’s tongue, when Tony came into the room and swiftly answered for him. “Mr. Parker is a freshman at NYU, perfectly legal, Ms. Potts. Peter, I’m afraid that I don’t have a lot of time. A word in my office, please.”

Pepper looked suspicious as he followed Tony into the office. Peter gave a nervous chuckle. “I don’t think she likes me very much.”

“Don’t be silly, she’ll love you. In any case, that glare was reserved for me, not for you. In case that you haven’t noticed Happy and Pepper are a bit on the overprotective side. Not to get into too many details, but I’ve dated a lot of psychos in the past.” He put his sunglasses on his desk. “Now Peter, I’m afraid that I don’t have a lot of time-“

“Noted,” Peter responded as he walked towards Tony and started kissing him. The buttons of his vest making a pop sound as he quickly unbuttoned them. Meanwhile, his heart was racing, and he hoped that Tony’s office was soundproof otherwise it would be really awkward.

Tony pulled back looking amused. “Whoa, there hold your horses, buckaroo.  When I told you that we needed to talk, I actually meant that we needed to talk. Every time that I call you, doesn’t mean that I want sex.” Peter flushed a pretty pink and Tony winked at him. “Though I appreciate the enthusiasm. I talked to Steve he mentioned that you and Wanda are quite the pals. He also mentioned that we haven’t had the sugar baby-sugar daddy talk yet regarding your allowance and what you’re comfortable doing. Ready to have that conversation now?”

Peter nodded slowly as he sank on one of the couches. Tony sat across from him, Peter’s hands were sweaty. He felt like he was at a job interview, which he kind of was, but still.

“Here’s what I’m offering, two days a week and every two weeks I’ll give you $10, 000. If I ask you to come with me to a special event, I’ll add an extra $2000.” Tony raised an eyebrow, there was a clear smirk dancing on his lips. “Deal?”

He nodded. “That seems fair.”

“Ok, perfect. I’m going to ask what you’re ok with in terms of sex,” Tony felt awkward as if he were selling a kid a mattress. “If you’re not ok with any of the things I’m about to say, just speak up: spanking, tying up, sex toys, butt plugs, oral sex, anal sex, food play, biting, choking-“

“Um,” Peter spoke up. “I’m not a big fan of choking, I’ve never tried it before, but just thinking about it makes me anxious-and when I’m anxious I start to cry. I’m no expert, but that usually kills the mood.”

Tony smiled at him as he stroke his cheek. “Noted. Everything else work for you?” Peter nodded. The door opened and Pepper came in looking frantic. “Tony, I’m sorry to interrupt, but you have a meeting in fifteen minutes.”

“Thanks, Pep.” Pepper smiled and closed the door. Tony leaned forward and started caressing Peter’s hands, giving them little massages and every once in a while, giving him small kisses on the tip of his fingers. “I have a boring charity event tomorrow night and I would like you to come.”

“Me?” Peter looked surprise. “Why me?”

“Because these events are so dull and your cute little face will make them more bearable,” Tony smiled as he kissed Peter on the nose. “What do you say? I want to show you off.”

“Like a show pony?” Peter smirked.

“Something like that, you’ll be able to turn a few heads at least.” Tony said and Peter nodded trying not to show his nervousness at the idea of being shown off to a bunch of millionaires. “Wear one of the suits that I bought you, the black one and pair it off with the blue shirt. Don’t stress about it, Peter. We’ll go in and two hours later we’ll leave, and you and I can do something that is way more fun. Bucky and Steve will be there too. I invited them, the old ladies go crazy over his ‘art’”

Peter looked confused. “Who is Bucky?”

“Shit. Forgot to mention it, Bucky is Steve’s boyfriend. He’s in the army, so he’s usually in one place or another. He was supposed to come back in two weeks, but Steve send me a text that Bucky surprised him this morning, so he’s going to be at the event too.” Peter saw Tony frowned and Peter wondered if Tony liked Bucky.

“Cool,” Peter replied. “I can’t wait to meet him. Should I meet you there-“

“Don’t be silly, Happy and I will pick you up. Be ready at 8pm.” His phone started buzzing. “Oh god Pep is blowing up my phone. An angry Pepper is never good.” Tony kissed Peter. “I need to go, Pete. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Peter nodded. “Uh, Mr. Stark-Tony there is something that you need to know. My roommate Ned, kind of knows about us. Not that you’re my sugar daddy, but he knows that we’re together. Just giving you a heads up.”

“How did he find out?”

“You fondling my thigh all night might have given it away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your very kind reviews! I know that this chapter was a little boring because it was mostly a filler chapter, but in the next chapter Peter will meet Bucky!


	13. One Trick Pony

13\. One Trick Pony

How did this go again? The guy at the Armani store had taught Peter twice how to tie a tie in the “most precise and gentlemanly way, with a twist of modern swag” whatever that was supposed to mean, yet Peter had only managed to ruin a perfectly good tie.

Peter let out a small, frustrated sigh as he started clicking on YouTube videos trying to find one that wouldn’t make tying a tie feel like a torture device. He finally found a decent one and he somehow managed to make his clumsy fingers tie the knot.

He stared awkwardly at the mirror, the suit fit like a glove and he looked good in it too if he did say so himself. But Peter just felt so awkward, like it was terribly forced and he didn’t belonged. What was a poor dirt college kid doing at an exclusive charity even with Tony Stark?

It would be like asking Beyoncé to shop at the flea market. Completely unheard off. Peter was fidgeting so badly he was acting like he was going to pee. He jumped slightly when he heard his cell phone buzzing. It was a text from Happy, telling him to hurry his ass up or he was leaving without him.

Peter straightened up and forced himself to relax. The last thing that he wanted was to show Tony how worried he was. He would spend the rest of the evening trying to comfort him and Tony was not paying Peter to play therapist. His phone beeped again, indicating that he had a text message.

It was probably Wanda again. The brunette had been driving him crazy for the past few hours, sending him long winded messages about the “tips” that he needed to do well at this party. Honestly, the more Peter thought about it, he felt like he was going to an orgy instead of a charity dinner.

 **Wanda** : Remember smile! And keep your hands on Stark and act flirty. Make them jealous. I’m sure you will get extra brownie points for that.

Peter turned off his phone, the last thing he needed was Wanda’s “advice” making him more nervous. He walked downstairs with a sleek black car waiting for him. Happy was there looking impatient and irritated, like he personally wanted to run over Peter.

“Where were you?” he snapped. “We’re already late.”

Peter turned pink. “Sorry-“ Happy didn’t bother listening to Peter as he simply went to the driver’s seat. Peter didn’t bother explaining as he opened the door and slid right next to him. He jumped slightly when Tony immediately greeted him a long kiss. “Baby, you look good enough to eat.”

“You’re not mad that I’m late?” He blurted out. Up to this point, Peter had barely seen Tony get angry. He was always cheerful or sarcastic, but never angry. It was a nice pace since Peter had, had to deal with jerk bosses in the past.

“I’m not,” Tony said as he started stroking Peter’s cock who was safely snugged inside his pair of designer dress pants. “Believe me, you’ll soon find out that the less time that we have to spend time at these events the better.”

“What is the charity event for?” Peter managed to ask out between gasps as Tony continued to fondle his cock in slow, circular motions. Jesus, at this rate he was going to enter the event with a tent in his pants. Wouldn’t that paint a pretty picture?

“We’re raising money for whales or was it dolphins? No it was definitely otters. Who cares, I will only force you to stay for two hours and then we can leave so that you and I,” Tony squeezed his penis lightly. “Can do something enjoyable the rest of the night.”

Peter smiled as he relaxed. Two hours. He could handle two hours of being a show pony. Happy opened the door when they reached a glamorous hotel. Already there were people lined up and showing flashy invitations. There were ladies in mink coats and men in fine suits and tuxes. Peter couldn’t help but feel a little underdress even though he was wearing clothes that cost more than his rent.

Tony squeezed his arm. “Showtime, babe.” Tony helped him out of his car and before he knew it Peter felt like he was being blinded by the flashing lights of several cameras and people were screaming questions at Peter.

“Who are you sir? Sir, how old are you?”

“Are you Tony Stark’s secret lover?”

“Is it true that you and Mr. Stark are looking for a surrogate?”

Tony gripped Peter’s hand as he basically dragged him inside because Peter was in too much shock to move. Once he was inside he was greeted with the scent of vanilla spices and thick French perfume.

“Sir?” A waiter was holding a tray filled with glasses of champagne.

Tony grabbed one and waved the waiter away. “That will be all,” Peter threw Tony a pointed look and Tony shrugged. “You’re not old enough, sweetheart. Maybe we can find you a soda. Sorry about that scene outside, the paparazzi can be nosy about anyone that wipes my shoe.”

Peter started looking around and saw a large ice sculpture of a dolphin the middle of an entryway surrounded by fresh flowers. He guessed that the charity had something to do with dolphins.

“Stark, would you introduce us to your date?”

Peter turned around and saw a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair and a tiny older woman with dirty blond hair.  Tony, ever the charmer complied. “Of course, Mr. and Mrs. Peterson. This is my companion, Peter.”

Peter smiled shyly as he offered his hand. “Nice to meet you. I’m Peter Parker.”

“Pleasure.” The older man shook his hand as he winked at Tony. The older woman simply frowned and looked around in disapproval. The four of them chatted for a bit about things that no one cared about such as the weather and how much postage stamps cost (apparently that was a thing?)

“There you are,” Pepper huffed as she came around looking hurried. “I thought you would never show up.” Pepper gave Peter a quick kiss on the cheek and fixed his bowtie. “Mr. Taylor has been dying to speak to you, he only wants a minute-“

Tony groaned. “Can’t it wait, Pep?”

“No,” Pepper snapped. “It can’t. Peter can survive five minutes without you, right Peter.” Before Peter could respond Pepper was dragging Tony in the opposite direction. Peter grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, briefly forgetting that he was underage. Maybe it would help with the nerves. Peter wasn’t good with social situations, in fact he was surprised that he wasn’t in a pile of sweat the moment.

He jumped slightly when someone slipped the champagne flute from his hand. “Graduating from kindergarten doesn’t give you the right to drink.” A tall, young man with fair skin and reddish brown hair sneered. “I guess the rumors are true, Tony prefers the young, tight asses. How long have you had your legs wrapped around him?”

“I-“ Peter wanted to respond, but his mind was blank. How could anyone be so. . .well rude.

“Oh, fuck off Osborn,” a deep voice said. “You got bored tormenting the waiters and now you’ve moved on to your innocent guests. Harry, grow up.” The voice belonged to a tall man with shaggy brown hair and a strong jaw that looked like he could kill anyone in this room without breaking a sweat.

Harry gave him a dirty look. “Oh, shut up Barnes. This is my event. Besides I am trying to be helpful to young Parker here. He is never going to be nothing more than a one trick Pony for Stark. You and I both know it. I wouldn’t be surprise if he fucks him tonight and he never talks to him again.”

Peter could feel his cheek grow hot and his palms were getting sweaty. Were people staring are him? Were they thinking the same thing as Harry? Was he right? Sure Stark had bought him a bunch of amazing stuff, but he was a billionaire. He could buy Armani and he would still be stinking rich.

“Harry,” Barnes sounded bored. “Go destroy someone else’s self esteem will you.”

Harry patted Peter on the cheek. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you. Cheer up, you have nice legs and a decent smile. With some color on your cheeks you could be screwing every millionaire in town.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my loves for all of your amazing feedback. Bucky came to the rescue!


	14. The Fight

14\. The Fight

Peter was no stranger to being bullied. He had been bullied ever since he was in elementary school when he was still playing with Legos when everyone else had moved on to robot dogs and glow in the dark glowsticks. Flash had been promoted to Peter’s personal tormenter when he had been in seventh grade, it had started as little things first-being pushed into lockers, stealing homework, and making up stupid nicknames.

So yes, you could definitely say that Peter had, had experience with bullies not to mention that before he had meet Tony, Peter had worked in a bunch of awful customer service jobs that required a thick skin.

Then why did he feel as if his heart had sank to the ground? Why did Harry’s words, a complete stranger hurt like knives? Why was he so worried about what he meant to Tony, especially when they had just meet?

Peter cheeks burned as he watched Harry walk away as he noticed his dark red hair that stood out among the array of people. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and Peter nearly jumped.

The tall man raised an eyebrow when he saw that Peter was practically jumping around like a scared cat. “You ok, man? You look like you’re about to throw up.”

Peter held his breath and forced a smile, but the man looked ready to catch Peter in case that he fainted. “I’m fine, it’s nothing-“

The man snorted. “It’s not, nothing. Harry was being a self righteous asshole and he had no right to speak to you that way. I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to punch him in the nose.” He cocked his head. “Do you want to punch him in the nose?”

Peter reddened. “I don’t want to punch anyone in the nose. Do you know Harry Osborn?”

Bucky nodded as he pulled out a cigarette from the side pocket of his coat, he lit it and this earned him a few dirty looks from a few older ladies. “I’ve known Harry on and off for the past few years. He is usually the one who throws all the big parties. My old man and Harry’s father were old war buddies. I’m older than him we started hanging out again as we got older.” Bucky stopped smoking.  “Harry is about your age, maybe a year or two older. Any way he’s an ass. I’m Bucky. Bucky Barnes.”

“Peter. Parker. Peter Parker.” Something clicked in Peter. “Wait, are you Mr. Rogers’ boyfriend?”

Bucky smirked. “Don’t call him Mr. Rogers, although he does look good in V-neck sweaters. Just call him Steve and yes I’m him. I’ve been deployed oversees for the past few months and I just got back and Steve decided to drag me to this stupid party.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Peter blurted out. “Steve is a great guy, he has a great. . .painting business.” He finished lamely.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Pete, I know about Steve’s side business, there’s no point in hiding it. Besides it’s not like Steve is some tough gangster, honestly Steve acts like he’s a pizza delivery service. He talks about you all the time, you must be the new kid. Why does Harry call you a one trick pony? He doesn’t even know you.”

Peter flushed bright red as he looked at his brand new shoes. Bucky, however was smart and he caught on quickly. “Oh, you’re Tony’s new plaything, Steve mentioned he was shopping around. You’re young though, how old are-“

“Eighteen.”

“You’re a baby.” Bucky sounded disgusted.

“I’m a freshman in college.” Peter pointed out, feeling annoyed that every person he meet treated him as if he were stupid just because he was a few years younger.

“You’re really just proving my point,” Bucky said sarcastically, but he stopped when he saw that Peter was upset. “Geez kid, sorry, maybe it’s because I’m almost thirty and that’s why I’m giving you a hard time. You just seem a little young that’s all especially when Tony is almost fifty-“

“There you are,” Peter recognized Steve’s voice. “I was wondering where you were, you said you were going to get a drink.” Steve looked slightly different in his tux and Peter barely recognize him when he wasn’t in clothes that were covered in paint. Tony was behind him and Tony caught Peter’s eyes and winked at him. Peter flushed and looked at the floor, missing Tony’s confused face.

“I see you meet Peter,” Steve said smiling. “Peter this is Bucky. Bucky this is my new employee, Peter.”

“I know, I was already Peter’s knight in shining armor tonight.” Bucky said with a teasing look in his eye while Steve and Tony looked confused. “It was nice to meet you Pete, don’t play with the bad boys. Come on, let’s go home Steve, you promised half an hour and I don’t think I can take another snobby old lady glaring at me.”

Peter watched as Steve and Bucky left and he felt his stomach sinking. The last thing that he wanted was to be left alone with Tony even though less than an hour ago he had been anticipating spending some time with him.

“Sorry about leaving you alone,” he paused. “I hope that Barnes wasn’t being a jerk.” He sounded annoyed.

“No,” Peter answered lamely. “He was being very nice.” He hated how weird he sounded, why had he let Harry get to him? Bucky had said he was a jerk, besides Peter had grown up being a punching bag for bullies. In reality he shouldn’t be surprised.

Tony looked at Peter with concern. “Peter, are you ok? You look sick.”

“No,” Peter gave a nervous laugh as he grabbed a chocolate strawberry from a nearby waiter. “I’m fine, just nervous. I’m not used to being surrounded by so many people.”

“Well, we will be leaving soon.” Tony assured him. “I just need to say hello to a few more guests.” For the next half an hour Peter stood next to Tony feeling numb while Tony did most of the talking.

Peter could see Harry talking with a group of young men, once or twice Harry caught Peter’s gaze, but thankfully he didn’t talk to him. Peter couldn’t think he could handle another humiliation.

After half an hour Tony escorted them outside back to where Happy was waiting. Happy yawned as he opened the door for them. Tony and Peter slid into the back seat of the car.

“Is something wrong?” Tony question, “You have hardly said a word to me all evening. Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Peter replied. “Of course not.”

“I must have said something wrong,” Tony sounded annoyed. “You won’t talk to me, you won’t even look at me, and you’re acting like I have the plague.”

“Well, not everything is about you Tony,” Peter said irritated. “Maybe it has nothing to do with you, maybe it’s just me.”

“It does have something to do with me,” Tony fought back. “Otherwise you wouldn’t be avoiding me.”

“Happy stop the car!” Peter demanded and Happy did.

“Where are you going?” Tony demanded as he stopped the car. “It’s the middle of the night.”

“I’m going to walk home.” Peter said. “Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my loves for being so patient! I know it has been one hot minute since I uploaded a chapter, but unfortunately life gets in the way. Not to mention that I need more sleep than a koala. I hope you enjoyed!


	15. Remorse

15\. Remorse

“Peter?” Ned knocked on the door of Peter’s locked room. Peter was currently on his bed hugging a pillow and feeling ashamed. Peter rarely lost his temper, but now he had and he hated that he had acted like. . .like such a baby.

Especially since Peter had fallen into Harry’s mind games and Tony had ended up paying the price. Tony didn’t even know why Peter had been in such a bad mood. He had practically jumped out of the car like some dramatic teenager.

“Peter,” he heard Ned say again. “Are you ok? You haven’t said a word since last night.”

Peter cleared his throat. The last thing that he needed was for Ned to go all “concern friend” on him. He loved Ned, but sometimes he could be a bit overbearing in a good way. “I’m fine Ned.” He said.

Ned didn’t seem to believe him though because he said. “I just got a new Bat Cave Lego set from Amazon. Do you want to build it with me?” Peter wanted to reject him, but what else did he plan to do tonight? Pout? Stare at his phone? Ignore the ton of homework that he had to do?

For the next two hours Ned and Peter built a new lego set and by the end of the two hours Peter started feeling like his normal self. Ned raised an eyebrow. “Are you feeling better? You seemed down ever since you came back from the party yesterday. Did it suck?”

Peter thought back to Harry’s reddish-brown curls and his smirk. “Something like that. It wasn’t what I was expecting.”

Ned didn’t say anything for a few moments. “Did you and Mr. Stark have a fight?”

Peter didn’t say anything for a few moments, he just kept thinking about Tony’s confused and hurt face. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Ned looked like he wanted to say something, but at the end he closed his mouth and Peter was grateful. “Hey, should we study for Physics we have that test in two weeks.”

Peter’s shoulders dropped slightly. “I kind of don’t want to do anything with science right now. Why don’t you call MJ, there’s a new Tom Cruise movie playing. Maybe we could see that.”

Ned snorted. “MJ hates Tom Cruise.”

“We could see another movie then,” Peter responded feeling irritable. “I just want to get out of this house.”

* * *

 

“Don’t talk to him, he’s in a mood,” Pepper said in a clipped tone as she opened the door and saw Steve standing there with a confused look. Steve had received a hundred texts from Tony since last night to come visit him at the Tower as soon as humanly possible the following morning. Now Steve had, but one look at Pepper’s annoyed face made him think that this wasn’t the best idea. When Tony got into one of his mood he wasn’t the nicest person. “I’ve been trying to reschedule a meeting with him and the prime minister of Norway and the only thing he has done is play that stupid music. Talk to him please, he is driving me insane.”

Without another word Pepper went to get some much needed coffee. Steve cleared his throat. Tony was wearing a black tank top and gray sweatpants that were covered in oil. Metal music was playing so loud that Steve was surprised that his ears weren’t bleeding out. Tony was working on his doted robotic playmate that he called Dummy.

“I’m here,” Steve said. “Do you want to explain to me why you have been calling me since midnight last night?”

Tony glared at him. “What did your little boyfriend tell Peter?”

“Bucky?” Steve sounded confused. “Bucky and Peter spoke for like 5 minutes yesterday.”

“Well he must have said something in a short amount of time because since yesterday Peter wouldn’t so much as speak to me. I’m sure your dear Bucky would enjoy the chance to trash talk me.”

“For how long are you going to be mad about Bucky?” Steve sounded exasperated. “Tony our break up was years ago, before I started the Sugar Baby business. Are you going to hate Bucky for the rest of your life just because I broke off with you to be with him?”

“This has nothing to do with Bucky, this has something to do with Peter.”  Tony said. “Bucky must have said something that made Peter mad at me.”

Steve crossed his arms over his chest. “Look, I wasn’t going to share this with you because Bucky asked me not to-“

Tony snorted.

“-But I will tell you if you stop scowling at me for a second. Peter ran into Harry Osborn yesterday and you know that Harry can be an asshole. Harry basically told Peter that he was a booty call and that you wouldn’t last with him more than week. You know how sensitive Peter is. That is what must have hurt his feelings. Bucky stopped Harry before he could issue more damage. Not to mention that Peter is the sensitive type and he’s not the best when it comes to expressing his feelings. You guys just meet so it might have been that he felt pressured that you were just looking for a one night stand.”

“What?” Tony said looking slightly hurt. “I would-ok, I know that I have a lot of one night stands. But Peter, but Peter is different. I actually want to start a relationship with him. At the very least a sugar baby-sugar daddy one. Honestly, I should punch Harry is the nose.”

“Well, don’t tell that to me.” Steve said calmly. “Tell that to him.”

* * *

 

“I would let Henry Cavill do whatever he wants with me.” MJ sipped on an apple juice as she sat in the middle between Peter and Ned. “The man is hot, hot, hot.”

Ned made a face. “I really didn’t want to know that.”

MJ rolled her eyes. “Stop being such a baby. I have to hear you bitch about Taylor Swift all the time and you don’t hear me whining about it. Peter agrees with me right, Henry Cavill is sexy as hell.”

Peter was half watching Justice League and half looking at his phone. “Hmm? What?”

MJ threw popcorn at his face. “Never mind. Why did you invite me over if you were just waiting for Tony Stark to booty call you.”

Peter reddened. “How did you-Ned!” Ned looked away guiltily and started stuffing his face with cheese puffs. He turned back to MJ. “I-It’s complicated.”

MJ puffed up her lips. “Sure. I’ve seen complicated and your situation is not it.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“It is that simple. You’re just making it complicated.” MJ leaned back. “Just call Old Man Stark and tell him that you want his cock is that simple.” The doorbell rang and MJ curled her lip. “Speak of the Devil and he will come.”

Peter stood up and opened the door and it indeed was Mr. Stark. He was dressed in sweatpants and a tank top. It was weird to see him so underdress. “Mr. Stark-“

“We need to talk,” he blurted out. He saw MJ and Ned staring at him like a pair of owls. “Alone.”

“I know,” Peter whispered quietly. “Let’s go.”

 


	16. Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know it's been a while. Thank you for waiting babes!

16\. Mercy

Peter could tell that Happy was staring him down from the front seat of the car and that was enough to make Peter uncomfortable as he slid down in his seat. Happy wasn’t too happy with him and who could blame him? The man loved Tony to death and to him Peter was the temperamental asshole that had made Tony unhappy.

Peter didn’t blame him. He stared at Tony who hadn’t said a word as he practically urged Peter to get inside the car. Peter couldn’t help, but stare at the small nipples that were visible under Tony’s shirt.

“Drive Happy.” Tony said once he noticed the uncomfortable silence. “And can you please put the privacy shield up?”

Happy snorted, but did as he was told, no doubt that he didn’t want to get yelled up by his boss even more. There was an awkward silence that Peter couldn’t stand and unless Peter wanted to jump into incoming traffic, he was going to have to address the elephant in the room. “Mr. Stark-“

“Pete, babe,” Tony interrupted. “You’re going to have to talk to me in the future, all this guessing around and the silent treatment is not cute. Believe me I had enough mind games in high school to last me a life time and I was only there for two years.”

Peter blushed. Tony had been right, he had been acting pretty childish about the whole thing. The whole age difference seemed to be pretty obvious at the moment, especially when Tony was actually willing to talk it out while Peter seemed content to hide in the closet to hide his shame.

“Why didn’t you feel that you could talk to me?” Tony gently nuzzled his neck which Peter felt only made his face grow hotter.

“I guess I was just embarrassed, this is my first time that I’ve been in this-industry so to say.” Peter shifted uncomfortably. He could feel Tony’s erection pressing again his lower belly. He had missed that sensation. “Mr. Rogers, warned me that it would be like this. That you have a reputation, that you enjoy being with a variety of different men, I just wasn’t expecting it to be thrown back in my face.” Peter flushed. “Yes, it’s stupid I know. A sugar baby wanting to be in a committed relationship, I know that stuff doesn’t exist, you don’t have to remind me-“

“Pete, stop talking. I love the sound of your voice, but you talk way too much.” Tony blurted out. He knocked on the privacy window to get Happy’s attention. Happy looked annoyed that because of them he was stuck in the awful New York City traffic. “Hap, take me back to my place will you?” Tony felt his erection shifting uncomfortably inside his raggy sweatpants. He needed him now, he felt as if  he were on the edge and all that he could think about was that he wanted Peter’s pretty little mouth wrapped around his cock.

Peter’s face was flushed a pretty pink as he shifted back and forth against the leather seats taunting him even further with the way that he was slowly moving his hips back and forth. Tony doubted that he was doing it on purpose. Peter was a master seductor even if he did live in oblivion.

If Happy hadn’t been driving he would have fucked Peter in his car right here right now. His cupid bow lips were just begging to be kissed. Christ, he was acting like he hadn’t seen Peter in years.

Happy frowned, but did as he was told. They arrived at the tower half an hour later. When Peter stepped inside the living room he noticed the familiar smell of cinnamon. “Wow, it’s smells great did you bake in here?”

Peter noticed some loop side and sad looking cinnamon buns on the kitchen table. “. . .oh tried too.”

“I stress bake,” Tony defended himself. “You’re causing my hair to go white.”

Peter straightened up, feeling slightly proud that he could actually rile Tony Stark up. Tony led him towards his bedroom and he shut the door. “Enough talking. We did enough talking in the car.”

Some would argue that they didn’t do enough talking, Peter wanted to quip, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment. Tony was busing taking off Peter’s T-shirt and throwing it against the wall.

Peter’s hands shook slightly as he unbuttoned Tony’s pants. Tony’s cock was basically telling him to hurry up before he made a mess inside his pants instead of all over Peter. Tony’s erection was hard and an angry pink and Peter’s lip quivered as he urged to put it inside his mouth.

Tony was barely unbuttoning his pants when Peter kneeled down in front of him. Peter caressed Tony’s balls delicately as he started teasing Tony’s cock delicately with the swirl of his pink tongue. Peter’s teasing was driving him crazy as he swirl his pink tongue up and down his length with the occasional squeeze of his thigh.

Tony shuddered. As some born again virgin or whatever Peter classified as, he had no right to be some downright irresistible. Tony dug his hand in between Peter’s curls ignoring his teases.

He shoved his full length inside Peter’s mouth, causing Peter to widened his brown eyes in surprise as he choked a little bit, trying to accept his entire length inside his mouth. Tony thrust into him still holding on to Peter’s curls as Peter tried to breath through his nose while continuing to pleasure Tony.

Peter’s own erection was bobbing erectly as the pre cum was glistering slightly on the tip. Both of their clothes were left unforgotten on the floor as Tony felt himself explode inside Peter’s mouth.

His seed slipped slightly from Peter’s mouth as Peter flushed a bright pink. “Wow,” Peter felt dizzy. “That was-“

“Awesome? Hot? Incredible?” Tony prompted as he wiped some of the cum away from Peter’s lips. Peter didn’t say anything at all, so Tony used that opportunity to scoop him up and placed him in the middle of the bed spread eagle with Peter’s face on the mattress with his butt up in the air.

Peter felt the goosebumps rise on his skin. He didn’t know if Tony was going to use that awful butt plug. Peter’s mouth escaped a gasp as he felt something sharp hit his backside. He was pretty sure that it was Tony’s belt leaving an imprint.

Peter let out another small gasp as the belt hit his lower cheek making his ass jiggle. He was sure that he had just stained Tony’s Italian sheets. “Why are you doing this?” he managed to gasp.

“Part of it because I wanted to punish you for being foolish enough to believe Harry’s lies.” The belt landed in the middle of Peter’s cheek. “And part of it because I want to turn your ass red.”

The belt landed across his ass three times before Tony’s stopped. Peter felt like his butt was burning and he wasn’t going to lie. His eyes got a little watery and Tony started caressing his sore skin.

Peter felt something sticky on his butt as Tony started putting the sticky substance on his butthole. Gently massaging it in with his finger. “Taste it,” Tony was motioning towards the substance on his finger.

Peter hesitated for a bit as he licked Tony’s fingers. “It tastes like strawberry.” He sounded surprise.

“Strawberry flavored lube,” Tony admitted as he continued to massage Peter’s ass. “You and I are going to make up for last time, Petey.”

* * *

 

Peter had such long eyelashes that Bambi would be jealous. Tony wondered why he had never noticed before. Tony and Peter were in bed, but the only one that was sleeping was Peter. Tony had been awake for hours, but Tony didn’t want to wake Peter up especially when he was sleeping so peacefully like an angel.

Peter was curled up into a small ball and he seemed to want to curl against Tony. Tony lazily played with one of Peter’s curls. He briefly wondered what would be the most polite way of waking him up in order to fuck him again.

“Sir,” Friday whispered putting to the test the new baby monitor protocol that made Friday contact him in whispers when Peter was asleep. “Colonel Rhodes is here. He seems quite agitated.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Of course he is.” Rhodey got agitated over fruit cake. Tony decided to leave his warm bed. He didn’t want Peter to wake up, if Rhodey saw him half naked the poor boy would die of embarrassment.

Tony grabbed a robe and went to meet Rhodey outside. He was pacing around the living room, steam basically coming out of his ears. “What couldn’t wait-“

Rhodey basically jammed a newspaper against his chest. Before Tony could ask what the fuck was wrong, Rhodey answered the question for him. “Why are you a grown man fucking someone that just got their high school diploma?”


	17. Star Bright

17\. Star Bright

Tony had meet Rhodey when they had both been in college and Rhodey had helped Tony out when he had gotten drunk at a party and he was vomiting all over someone’s dorm room. Since then they had always been closed and Rhodey had always been there for him when Tony needed him, like Pepper and Happy.

The only downside to their friendship was that Rhodey constantly had a stick up his ass (in his defense, Tony wasn’t exactly a saint either.) He was like his own personal Jiminy Cricket annoying conscience and all. At times Tony found it endearing, but this was not one of those times, especially since Rhodey was looking at him like he wanted to call Child Protective Services.

“Why the hell are you fucking a freshman in college?!” Rhodey practically roared. “He is practically a child.”

“Will you quiet down?” Tony hissed. “He’s asleep.”

“He’s here? Why the hell is he here?”

“He came to help me knit a sweater,” Tony threw him a dirty look. “Why do you think that he’s here.” He went to serve himself a drink even though it was still morning. “I didn’t force him by the way. I am paying him quite a nice salary.”

“Tony,” Rhodey replied. “He’s a child. You are in your late forties, he isn’t even in his twenties yet. While you were partying, the kid was in diapers watching Barney and Friends. I’ve seen you sleeping with a bunch of different men and I have turned a blind eye before, but I can’t now. He’s a kid, Tony. Practically a baby compared to you.”

“I know,” Tony whispered, “But Peter is different from all the other models and actors. He’s pure, and genuine, and kind and yet a bit dorky-“

Rhodey interrupted. “Tony, save it. I heard it all before. You say the same thing for every piece of eye candy that comes your way. Save it. You’re dragging an innocent kid into this mess, he’s on the front cover of every magazine. He’s not a model or an actor, he’s a regular person. How do you think this is going to affect him. You need to let him go.”

“And you need to back off. I know what I’m doing.”

“No you don’t, Tones. This is your latest fuck-”

“Um, I’m sorry to-“ Peter fumbled as he came into the doorway. He was wearing Tony’s oversize MIT sweatshirt. “I came for some water.” He finished lamely. “You two are busy, perhaps I should go.”

Tony looked at Rhodey who was not budging. “Perhaps you should Pete, ask Happy to give you a ride.”

* * *

 

Peter walked slowly back to his apartment, ignoring Tony’s request that he asked Happy for a ride. It was twenty blocks back to his apartment and Peter didn’t have money for the Subway or Taxi. Maybe the walk home will do him good.

He could feel people staring at him. Or maybe it was his imagination. After all New York was a large city. Besides as far as he knew people were more interested in getting coffee than caring about Tony Stark’s latest fuck.

His latest fuck, that’s what Tony’s friend had called him, his latest fuck. The words had spilled out without pity and Peter knew he was right. He just never felt like a prostitute until that moment; and wasn’t that what being a sugar baby was? Being a glamorous prostitute on the downlow?

His stomach growled as he desperately wanted a bagel with cream cheese, but the only thing that he had in his pocket was a crumbled dollar bill. He had forgotten his wallet at home when he went to kiss and make up with Tony. Now he wished that he had stayed at home.

He passed a couple of newspaper stands and a couple of tabloid magazine and newspapers that had the headline of Tony and Peter’s “relationship” as front page news. Peter swallowed, he couldn’t get rid of all the gossip magazines in New York city not to mention that with tumblr, twitter, and Instagram there was no way that he was escaping this.

Peter wondered if May had found out already, especially since she worked with young, gossipy nurses. He was briefly grateful that he had left his phone at home. No doubt that his phone would have blown up if he had brought it along.

He was crossing his second McDonald’s of the day when he heard someone honk at him. He turned around briefly expecting to see Tony instead he saw a sleek, red car pull next to him. A pair of reddish brown curls peeked outside and Peter paled when he saw the familiar face.

Harry. Or at least a less pissed off version of him.

He looked less threatening than when he had been at the party that Tony had invited him too. “Stop the car.” He barked at the driver. He turned to Peter. “Peter, do you remember me?”

Peter swallowed. “You are kind of hard to forget.”

Harry had the decency to look slightly embarrassed about that. “I know that I was being an asshole that night at the party. I apologize, I was having a bad day. Of course, that is no excuse.” He looked at Peter’s wrinkled clothes and raised an eyebrow. “Laundry day?” Peter mumbled something that no one could understand. “Let me make it up to you. Let me give you a ride back to your apartment. My treat, let me make it up to you. Please.”

Peter hesitated and was about to say no, but he still had about ten blocks to go. He found himself slipping into the car next to Harry. It smelled like vanilla and expensive cologne. Peter gave the driver his address as they speeded though the streets of Manhattan.

“Peter, I wanted to apologize for how I acted the other day.”

“You said that already.” He mumbled as Peter looked at his lap. Eight blocks to go.

“You’re Steve Rogers employee right?” Harry asked smoothly as he pressed a hand on Peter’s knee. “The owner of the little art gallery named The Captain. Since you’re with Tony Stark I am guessing that you work for Steve’s other business.” Peter nodded.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card. “Here for you. When you get tired of being Tony’s lap dog give me a call. Believe me, Peter I will treat you like a prince. And no offense, but with Tony don’t expect to last the season. I will pay you twice what Tony is paying you.”

“That’s very generous, but-“

“Just think about it.” Harry stroke his cheek as the car stopped in front of his apartment building. “See you later, Peter.”

Peter stepped out in front of his apartment building. Almost dazedly he made his way inside. His apartment was empty and he saw his phone on the counter. He had eight missed calls, Tony, Aunt May, Steve, Wanda, Flash, Ned, MJ, and apparently Harry had gotten his number.

Peter sighed. He didn’t want to listen to them. He knew they all wanted to know about one thing. What was going on between him and Tony? Peter wanted to know the same thing.


	18. Facing the Music

**18\. Facing the Music**

Peter took a sip of his gingerbread flavor hot chocolate feeling the hot liquid burn his tongue. But he didn’t care, he decided to take the burn on his tongue as punishment for being so stupid. It had been exactly one day since the entire country had found out that well, he was Tony Stark’s newest sex toy.

Peter had barely been able to buy a box of lucky charms without seeing a magazine or talk show talking about his sex life. It was weirdly embarrassing. May had called him thirty four times since the walk of shame from Tony’s tower to Harry’s car and Peter had successfully managed to avoid her.

Now him, Wanda, and Flash were sitting down at a small cafe called Serenity trying to fix, whatever this was. Steve ran a pretty discreet business and having Peter’s face on page six didn’t count as discreet.

Wanda nibbled gently on her chocolate biscuit while Flash smoke a cigarette showing off his latest Michael Kors watch. “You really screwed up, Parker. I wouldn’t be surprised if Steve kicked your ass.”

Peter flinched slightly still remembering the sore, belt marks on his ass from where Tony had hit him across the butt. He hadn’t spanked him hard,  but since his skin was so pale and delicate it has left a rather sore spot on his behind that made sitting rather uncomfortable.

He made a mental note to stop by a pharmacy on the way.

Wanda glared at Flash. “Shh, it’s not like Peter did it on purpose. Paparazzi follow Tony around like the plague. They were bound to figure out sooner or later. Besides Tony is like a peacock. He likes the attention.” Wanda finished off her dessert. “Besides with any luck an actor gets a nobody pregnant and Peter and Tony’s relationship is old news.”

Flash looked doubtful. “Like that’s going to happened. This is all that they are going to be talking about for the next season.” He scowled his face is disgust. “What did Stark see in you anyway? You have skinny legs and a non existing ass.”

Peter gave a long suffering sigh. “I didn’t come here for you to insult me, Flash.”

“Oh, stop being such a baby, Parker. If it wasn’t for us you would probably be hiding in your closet and talking to your legos.” Peter flushed because he knew that Flash wasn’t completely wrong.

“Will you two shut up?” Wanda scowled, probably regretting calling in this meeting with them in the first place. “Pete, focus. Don’t start panicking especially when we don’t know how bad this situation is.”

“Oh, it’s bad.” Peter sunk into his chest. He saw something flash from the corner of his eye. He frowned, was that a photographer? Great. He wouldn’t be able to pee without someone taking a photo of him from now on. “Wanda there are tabloids, not to mention YouTube videos and gossip channels talking about how I’m fucking Tony Stark.”

Wanda frowned. “Ok, so maybe it is a little bad. So how about you guys cool down for a bit. Give each other some space so that the media soon forgets.”

Peter sighed as he slumped his shoulders. They only recently got back together. He didn’t want to lose that already.

Flash took a sip of his coffee. “What about May? Did she found out and kick your ass already?”

“No.” Peter frowned. “I’ve been avoiding her calls. She’ll track me down sooner or later. Wanda, what about Steve, is he angry?”

Wanda sighed. “Well, he’s not pleased.”

* * *

 

“I told you to be careful,” Steve gave an irritated sigh. “And I told you to drop Pete off in the first place.” Both him and Tony were in Steve’s art gallery, Steve had shut off the TV which was driving him crazy with the news of Tony’s new lover. Bucky had conveniently dropped off the face of the earth, which given how things were was probably a good idea.

“I know.” Tony said. He had been texting Pete ever since Rhodey had showed up, but Peter had yet to answer. Damn it. He probably shouldn’t have kicked him out, but if he didn’t Rhodey would have eaten the poor kid alive. “Steve, I’m sorry. I didn’t think-“

“No, you didn’t.” he interrupted irritably. “The media is eating this up, you know. I’m surprised they haven’t found out my address already and started kicking down the door.”

“Look if this is about money I will reimburse, whatever-“

“It’s not about money, Tony.” Steve snapped. “The rest of my clients may have money, but they don’t have a following like you do. The media follows you like flies for a reason Tony. They love your money, but they also love your scandals and your obsession for younger men.”

“It’s not an obsession.” Tony replied quietly. “I really like, Peter, Steve.”

Steve sighed as he played with some dry paint. “There’s a reason why I didn’t want to involve Peter in this kind of lifestyle, Tony because I know him. He won’t be able to handle it. His life right now is going to end up in shambles. He won’t be able to breathe without there being an article on it.”

“What are you saying?”

“I think you need to leave him.”

“I don’t think I can do that.”

“Well, if you can’t at the very least you need to give him space. Let him sort out his feelings.”

* * *

 

After, well whatever that was supposed to be Peter returned to his apartment. The only thing that, that “meeting” had resulted in was for Peter to grow guiltier and more anxious. He felt bad that Steve’s business might be affected, even though Steve was such a nice guy that he probably would have never blamed Peter.

Well, he though bitterly, he hadn’t wanted Peter to join the sugar baby industry. He probably already knew what an idiot Peter was. When he reached his apartment building, he searched for his keys and found the crumbled piece of paper that held Harry’s number.

He sighed as he remembered their brief conversation. What had caused Harry to act like that? The man was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Either way no matter how handsome he was, he still gave Peter the creeps.

Peter stopped short when he saw a thin woman with dark hair waiting impatiently down the hall. She stopped short when she saw Peter. “Peter!” she immediately raced to hug him and Peter recognized her perfume. “Are you ok? Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine, May.” Peter mumbled. He couldn’t even look at her. “I’m sorry that I haven’t been answering your calls.”

May shook her head. “Never mind about that. We need to talk. Now.” She pulled Peter inside the apartment with a strength Peter didn’t even know she had. She pulled out a magazine out of her purse and waved it dramatically in Peter’s face. There was a glossy picture of Tony and Peter kissing. In bright yellow words there was the caption IS THIS TONY STARK’S NEW BAE?

Peter cringed as May continued to wave the magazine in his face. “When were you going to mention this, Pete?”


	19. Face to Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience! I hope you enjoy this Chapter.

**19\. Face to Face**

“Well?” May was shaking the magazine cover with such force that Peter was surprised that May had not ripped the magazine in half. “When were you going to tell me Peter Benjamin Parker? When I’m dead?”

Peter winced, May had middle named and guilt tripped him all at once. It was an awesome feat. Peter held on the chair trying not to tremble and he desperately wished that he had a glass of water to cool his lips. He hated making May upset at him and he hated disappointed her.

“Of course not, May.” Peter said lightly. He was surprised that his voice wasn’t trembling. “This wasn’t supposed to be my career you know, it was just suppose to be something that would help me get through college. You know how expensive NYU is.”

May’s eyes turned angry. “So it’s true then? This little situation that you have going on then it’s really true, you’re Tony Stark’s sugar baby?” It was a hard pill to swallow and the answer was obvious. Tony was a handsome man, but there was a huge difference in ages, Peter was barely eighteen and Tony was in his late forties.

Peter looked at his converse. “Yes.” His Aunt had been through him through the hardest part of his childhood and teenager years. She had been supportive when she had guessed that Peter way gay and she showed him pictures of hot doctors who worked at the hospital all the time.

May had been the number one for Peter’s whole life and he had never seen her so ashamed of him before. May looked crestfallen. “Oh, Peter,” she hugged him tightly. “You don’t have to sell yourself to pay for college. You are worth so much more than that. I can help you, Peter. I can help you. You don’t have to sell yourself, I can help you, Peter. I can help you, I will get extra shifts, I can sign off a loan. But Peter I don’t want you to continue doing this. Tell Stark that you changed your mind. Tell him to lose your number."

“But-“ he nearly bit off his tongue. For the first time everything was going great in his life. He was slowly paying off his student loans, he wasn’t worried about money anymore and he had a man that adored him and practically worshipped the ground that he walked on.

May narrowed her eyes, obviously indicating that this was not up for discussion. “Promise me, Peter promise me that you will break up with that man tonight.”

“I promise.” The words escaped his mouth. It was better lying to May instead of arguing with her especially since she was just as stubborn as Peter.

May hugged him so tight that Peter felt like he was coughing up a lung. “You never have to prostitute yourself, Pete. You are not a toy, you are worth much more than that.”

Peter didn’t say anything instead he limply held on to May and hugged her tightly.

* * *

 

He hadn’t called. Peter knew he was being an idiot for wasting his time by staring at his phone especially when he had so much calculus homework to do. It seemed that everyone was avoiding his calls. May, Tony, Wanda, even Steve. Apparently, it was don’t talk to Peter Parker day.

May had left after Peter had basically begged her too. She had been staying in his and Ned’s tiny apartment for the past two days driving both of them crazy. She probably thought that Peter was going back to his whorish ways. Well, let’s face it, she technically wasn’t wrong.

It didn’t help that May was trying to get information out of poor Ned who was completely clueless and who simply thought that Tony was Peter’s hot, older, rich boyfriend. Peter had to hand it to Ned. He was completely oblivious, which was kind of nice. It was nice being with someone who didn’t know what he was completely doing.

Besides Ned and Peter had been friends since Peter was in diapers without Ned, well he wouldn’t know what he would do. Out of frustration he decided to dial Tony’s phone again, expecting his voicemail. “Geez, Kid don’t you have a term paper that you need to write?”

His tone was a little annoyed and Peter thought that he had probably annoyed him, which was weird since Tony loved his calls. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean-I can call back later.”

“No wait,” Tony sighed. “Peter, baby-I don’t think you should call back at all.”

Peter’s throat felt dry and he barely choked out, “What do you mean? You’re the one that was looking for me. Do you think that was a mistake?” There was an uncomfortable silence. “Well do you?”

“No,” Tony blurted. “Of course not, Peter it’s just things have been complicated, especially since those rat faced paparazzi took those pictures. I talked to Steve and he agreed and he thinks that it’s better if we spend some time apart.”

“How long?” Peter’s voice cracked. He hated how pathetic he sounded, like a lame high schooler with his first crush. Tony didn’t say anything and he felt his heart sinking.

“Peter, baby give me time.” He was practically begging. “Please. Let the media frenzy die down. You can use the credit cards that I gave you, buy whatever your little heart desires. Just don’t call or look for me, Peter.”

“But I don’t want anything.” He hated how whiny he sounded especially since he sounded so pathetic and clingy.”

“Pete, please-“ this time Tony sounded annoyed, though he didn’t know if he was annoyed at himself or with someone else.

“Fine.” He snapped as he hung up the phone.

* * *

 

A week and a half later Peter found himself standing in front of The Captain, Steve’s art gallery. He forced himself to calm down, but it was not an easy task especially when he was pissed off. He knew that technically Steve wasn’t too blame, but if someone could push Tony is than direction it was definitely Steve.

He hadn’t received so much as an emoji from Tony and all calls went straight to voicemail. He entered the gallery and found Steve alone. He looked surprised to see him.

“Hey,” Peter suddenly felt nervous. He looked at his feet. “Steve, how could you-you had no right-with all due respect please stay out of me and Tony’s life. We know what we are doing.”

Steve sighed. “I knew you would show up sooner or later. Peter, you’re young. You don’t know what’s at stake.”

“No, you don’t understand.” His voice was practically venomous, it caught him off guard. “I didn’t ask you to get involved in this and I’m asking you politely to stay out of this.”

“Tony is a grown man and believe me you can’t tell him to do anything.”

“Yes, but he listens to you. He always listens to you.”

Steve cocked his head to the side as he crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re getting too attached already. I knew you were too sensitive for this profession.”

“I’m not.” Peter’s voice cracked.

Steve sighed. “Peter, I warned you, you shouldn’t get too attached especially with a wealthy and famous man like Tony.” He saw as Peter exited the gallery when he saw that this conversation wasn’t going anywhere. “Peter, let’s talk.”

“Why?” he replied coldly. “You already said what you needed to say and believe me, I don’t want your advice.”


	20. Winter

 

**20\. Winter**

_Two Months Later. . ._

Peter couldn’t believe it was almost Christmas as he exited his last class for the semester, United States History. Around him people were discussing the final and murmuring about their final grades, but unlike them Peter wasn’t worried.

MJ had crammed every U.S. History fact that they needed for the final like a drill sergeant. Peter was sure that he has passed with at least a B. In all honesty he felt like he had managed to scrape by with at least a C on all of his classes, even with that dreaded Physics class.

Well, at least he wasn’t getting on Academic Probation any time soon. Peter saw Flash’s dark curls as he headed towards the coffee cart. Ever since Tony had basically fired  him from his short career as a sugar baby he has barely uttered a word to him even though they shared the same history and physic class.

Flash was probably embarrassed to be seen by him, especially since Peter saw him flashing a Michael Kors backpack. Ned clapped him on his shoulder. “Hey man, how did it go? Want to go get some burgers to celebrate?”

“Sure.” Peter smiled. “I have the day off anyway.”

After Tony had basically told him to get lost, he had managed to get a job as a barista at a local café. He hadn’t touched Tony’s credit cards that were collecting dust in his drawer and as promised May had help Peter take out loans so that he could pay for school.

He was making minimum wage at the café and he was barely paying his share of the rent, but he was surviving. The depression that he had felt when Tony had left had almost disappeared.

Tony hadn’t called him once and the media that had once become obsessed with him had started leaving him alone and Peter was glad. There was nothing more annoying that the media trailing him. He hadn’t had contact with Steve, Tony, or even Steve’s military boyfriend, Bucky.

The only one that had contacted him from that world was Wanda and even then it was only to send him a turkey meme during Thanksgiving.

MJ looked up from her Twitter in where she was ranting with some guy from Denver. “So did you two idiots pass or did I waste my time?” Ned and Peter exchanged looks and MJ smiled looking slightly relieved.

“Hey, Parker your girlfriend is here.” Peter looked up when he heard MJ teasing. The only girl he really talked with was her and maybe Liz from high school. MJ was pointing to a brunette beauty that was holding a cup of coffee and was smiling at him nervously.

“Um, you guys go ahead we can meet up for dinner later. My treat.” Peter said as he walked towards Wanda. She still looked as beautiful as ever, but anxious. “Hey, Wanda. How-How have you’ve been?”

He wanted to ask about Tony, but he didn’t want to sound desperate especially since he had been so good lately. Wanda hugged him, she smelled like expensive Gucci perfume. “Oh, Peter.” she mumbled. “I’ve missed you so much.”

* * *

 

“I feel Vision is getting bored with me,” Wanda sighed as she took a sip of her cappuccino. They were sitting in The Panda Café where Peter worked. Apparently, Wanda was curious to see where he worked. “We just sit on the couch now and watch lame movies on Netflix.”

Peter bit into his chocolate croissant. “Well, do you two still have sex?”

Wanda nodded. “And it’s great sex, don’t get me wrong, but we just don’t have fun anymore Petey. He doesn’t wine and dine me, we don’t go to any parties or resorts. He just wants to cuddle and order take out.” She paused. “Maybe I should dump him.”

“Because he buys you take out?”

Wanda threw him a dirty look. “Some people like more than take out in their relationships, Peter. Even in a sugar baby-sugar daddy one.” She sighed. “Maybe it’s time that we both moved on. How about you? How are you doing besides working in this sad, little café?”

“I’m fine. I have school and work and my friends.” He sounded lame even to his own ears.

Wanda looked doubtful, but like a true friend she didn’t ask him to elaborate. “Aren’t you going to ask me about him?”

He knew the him that she was inferring to and he shook his head no. It was too painful. Not to mention that he was still slightly pissed off at him for leaving him like that. “No,” he took the last bit of his croissant. “There’s no point. It’s over and done with. We’re done. Both of us. There’s no point in going through the same thing over and over again.”

* * *

 

Tony’s cock felt hard and stiff inside his $12,000 Armani pants. He couldn’t believe that he was getting hard in a budget meeting. A budget meeting. The man could put fish to sleep and the only one that was listening was Pepper. Even old Jonny his CFO was quietly napping against the window.

Damn it, Tony was trying to calm down his downstairs “buddy” but who could blame him for acting like this?  He hadn’t had sex with anyone for two months. For anyone else that might as well be a decade. Not that he didn’t have offers of course, but for some reason he kept thinking that he couldn’t do that to Peter. The though of his hurt face made him loose all his horniness temporarily.

“Mr. Stark, do you have any questions?” Taylor asked. He noticed that Pepper was giving him an evil glare.

“Uh, no whatever you decide is good. Thank you, Taylor.” Taylor nodded, oblivious to the fact that he hadn’t heard a word that he said.

“What’s going on that you’re living on Cloud Nine?” Pepper wrinkled her nose. “Oh no, not again Tony. You’re still thinking about him? Tony I already told you, you either need to go talk to him or get it out of your system because that college student is messing with your head. I can’t get you to concentrate for more than ten minutes.”

“I can’t, Pep.” Damn, he really needed to lock himself in the bathroom for a few minutes and get _this_ taken care off. “Me and Peter. . .things are complicated for us.”

“Well make it uncomplicated before I make Happy go out and find him.”

* * *

 

Steve’s art gallery always smelled like a combination of paint, cigarettes, and coffee. It smelled weirdly refreshing. He knew that he shouldn’t be there, he was supposed to be on the subway heading to him and Ned and MJ’s favorite Mexican place to celebrate the end of finals and their first semester of college.

Instead he was in Steve’s art gallery, maybe talking with Wanda had triggered him a lot more than he would like to admit. He saw Bucky smoking a cigarette and wearing a clingy black tank top. He looked surprised to see Peter. “Hey, Pete. Long time no see.”

“Hello,” he said politely. “Is Steve here?”

He nodded. “In his study. How’s college?”

“Fine. I finished my first semester.”

“Good for you, I could never do the whole school thing.” He gave him a wry smile. “Be right back.”

Steve came in a few minutes later, looking surprised to see Peter there. “Peter, hi I wasn’t expecting you. Can I help you with something?”

Peter’s cheeks reddened. How could Steve be so polite after he had been a complete jerk to him last time? “Um, Steve I won’t take too much of your time. I was just wondering if you would help acquire my next client?”

“Your next client?” Steve sounded confused.

“Yes,” he shifted from foot to foot. “After Tony I needed a break, but I’m ready now. I moved on and I need a new client.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It seems that Peter is ready to move on, even if Tony isn't. They will finally meet up in the next chapter!


	21. Deal Breaker

**21\. Deal Breaker**

The Zoo was an upscale restaurant on the Upper West Side that everyone who had money flocked to on a Saturday night. Peter was just trying to figure out why anyone would go willingly to a restaurant that reminder everyone of zoo animals.

He was wearing one of the suits that Tony bought him and a white shirt. It felt weird meeting another man for dinner wearing the suit that his ex-sugar daddy had bought him. Hmm. Maybe Steve was right and he was an overly clingy person who probably wouldn’t last long in this business if he kept this up.

When Peter had brought it up to Steve that he was ready to resume work with or without Tony, Steve hesitated, obviously showing concern. But once he saw the determined, stubborn look on Peter’s face he had given in and assigned him a new client.

The only thing that Peter requested was that it would be far away from the tower and any restaurants that Tony frequented. Steve agreed with the first rule, but had refused the second. If Peter wanted to be a sugar baby then he had to man up in other words. He couldn’t hide from Tony forever.

Peter tried to keep his palms from sweating, why should he be nervous? Tony should be the one that was nervous. He had been the one that had dumped Peter. While Peter waited for his date to show up, he took a look of his surroundings. Women in fancy dresses and men in designer suits drinking cocktails that cost $15 or more.

Peter wondered what kind of guy Adrian Toomes was, Steve hadn’t said much. He had only said that he was an upfront kind of guy. Steve had warned him that he was not charming and flirty like Tony, but he was decent and paid well.

He took a deep breath trying to ignore his sweaty palms. He wondered why he was so paranoid, acting like Tony was just going to sweep in like a damn bat in the middle of dinner.

“Are you Peter Parker?”

Peter had been so immersed in the middle of his own personal drama that for a second he forgot that he was meeting a potential client. He looked up and saw a handsome, but balding man in his late thirties or early forties. Adrian Toomes.

He was dressed in navy blue slacks and a white dress shirt. It took a moment for Peter to figure out why he looked so damn familiar. He was Liz’s dad.

Him and Liz had gone to high school together and once upon a time when Peter thought that he was still straight, he had, had a little crush on her. He had only meet Liz’s dad twice, when he had been 14. Liz said that he traveled a lot and that had been almost 5 years ago, Peter doubted that Adrian remembered him.

Last he heard Liz had gone to college in California and all this time he had thought that Adrian was straight because he had been happily married for the last 15 years. Who would have thought?

Peter quickly wiped the confused look off his face, if Adrian knew who he was, he would have said so already. He was in the clear for now.

“Y-Yes.” He said, his voice trembling slightly. “I’m Peter. Parker.”

Adrian smiled as he stroke his cheek slightly. “Steve told me you were young, I didn’t think this young, but you will do.” He sat across from him and opened a menu. “So, Peter how about we get the politeness out of the way and order some dinner?”

Peter nodded trying to keep Wanda’s advice in mind. Be cute. Be flirtatious. Don’t be desperate. “Sounds good.” He opened the menu and pretended to look at the entrees. “I didn’t know The Zoo existed at all. How did you hear about it?”

Adrian shrugged. “I work in Public Relations, it’s my job to know about the cool places.” He started rubbing Peter’s leg under the table. “How about you, why is a young man like you working for Rogers?”

Peter forced a chuckle. Liz’s dad had asked him the same question all those years ago. “Tale as old as time, college. Everything is so expensive.”

Adrian nodded in sympathy. “Tell me about it. I’m paying an arm and a leg to send my kid to a private college in Los Angeles. But she’s happy so it’s worth it.” He looked at the menu again. “So Pedro, how about we both order a steak, skip dessert, and head over to my place at The Plaza Hotel?”

* * *

 

Tony really wanted a cheese pizza right about now, especially since he was on third glass of wine and Pepper was talking in broken French to a guy who desperately wanted to work for Stark Industries.

“Sir, would you like to see our dessert menu?” a balding man asked and Tony shook his head. He was never much for sweets.

“Well thank you for coming tonight,” Pepper elbowed him in the ribs. “We will take a good look at your application. You have very interested business models.”

“Yes interesting.” Tony attempted to care. He furrowed his eyebrow when he saw a skinny, young man quickly exiting the restaurant with a tall, balding man. Peter? He would recognize those brown curls anywhere.

He hadn’t seen Peter in weeks, since he basically told him to get lost.

“I have to go,” he murmured. “Bad sushi.”

Pepper threw him a glare. “But you didn’t even eat-“

Tony didn’t let her finish, he simply left a crisp $100 bill on the table. He exited the restaurant and saw the young man and the older man get into a taxi cab a feet away.

“Happy,” Tony ordered. “Follow that cab. Don’t let it get away.” Happy looked confused, but he knew better than to argue. Within seconds they were leaving The Zoo parking lot.

* * *

 

It turned out that Adrian had rented a room at The Plaza hotel. Adrian was kissing Peter roughly in the elevator, practically humping him. Adrian was fiddling with Peter’s belt, for some reason Peter couldn’t get hard. He wasn’t even a little turned on.

For some reason he couldn’t stop thinking about the day when him and Liz had gone to get milkshakes after decathlon practice. The elevators doors opened and Adrian started dragging him to his room.

Peter couldn’t help, but think: what would Liz say if she knew that him and her dad were getting it on? It made him blush in embarrassment just thinking about it. Just like that Peter knew that he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t do this to Liz even if they didn’t talk anymore.

“I’m sorry, I can’t.” There was confusion and annoyance on Adrian’s face. “I’m sorry for wasting your time.” He practically ran to the elevator and started clicking on the buttons.

He finally landed on the lobby. The elevator doors opened and he found himself staring straight at Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support! Tony and Peter finally reunite and it's not going to be pretty : )


End file.
